Dream on reformatted
by I.write.what.I.write
Summary: Sid meets a girl Cindy and soon realizes that she's more than meets the eye, will their nine year old dreams become reality when they seprate? Or does Fate have another thing coming for them?.
1. Chapter 1:Cindy

Author's Note: So I'm republishing this fic., difference is, it's re-formatted. Personally, this is my fav. fic from my collection. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Dream on ~~~~~~~~~

Sid meets a girl Cindy and soon realizes that she's more than meets the eye, will their nine year old dreams become reality when they seprate? Or does Fate have another thing coming for them?.

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR THE SONGS POSTED IN THE CHAPTERS I WRITE.

CHAPTER#1:CINDY -

January 1997.

It was one of those beautiful winter days in January,

"Come on guys! We got no time to waste." Sid was done putting on his skating shoes.

He and the boys were practising for the annual winter skating competition.

"Those $300 are gonna be mine!" His exclaimed. "hey look, I can even skate backwards!."

"Sid watch ou-." Before Gerald could finish his warning it was already too late. Sid and a girl crashed into each other and fell down on the ice.

"Ow." The little girl groaned. "Quick! get your hands off the ice before someone skates by!." she pulled his hands away from the ice.

"Sid are you ok?." Arnold and the boys skate over to him.

"Yeah." Sid groaned clutching his head."You should look where you're going next time girly." he rudely tells her off.

The girl's blue eyes blink in surprise at what he just said and her pale white cheeks suddenly turn pink from the anger boiling up inside her.

"Don't mention it." She tells him sarcastically and skates off, her short,jet black hair whipped in the wind behind her.

"You do know that it was your fault to begin with, don't you Sid?." Arnold looked at him half-liddedly.

"What are you talking about? the girl crashed into me!."

"Sid I got a feeling you'll make a really bad driver." Gerald shakes his head.

"We're too young to think about driving Gerald. Race you guys to the bridge!."The pale boy skates off and his friends follow behind.

The day of the race has finally come. This was it.

"Ok Skaters, take your positions." The announcer's voice came through the loudspeakers.

The kids start taking their positions, Wolfgang and Edmund take their positions beside Arnold and the other boys.

"Fat chance you dweebs are gonna win."The bigger boy taunted.

"Don't count on it Wolfgang. We're gonna beat you." Arnold stood up to him, as always.

"Oh yeah?." Wolfgang luaghs mockingly."With what? that football shaped head of yours is only gonna slow you down."

"And the tall hair boy, and the fat kid, and this shrimpy little kid with the nose here ..." Edmund stupidly laughs.

The girl from the other day skates in and takes her position next to Wolfgang.

The bully notices her skates. "You think you're gonna win with those rags?."

"Get ready ..." The announcer announced.

"None of your beeswax." She kept her gaze ahead.

"Hey Sid, that's the girl from yesterday." The lanky contry boy tells his friend.

"Never mind her." Sid ignored. "I'm gonna win this." it was as if he commanded.

" ...and Go!."

Everyone speeds off. Wolfgang gets suspended for pushing all the smaller kids out of his way making Sid, Stinky and the blue eyed girl are in the lead.

"I'm gonna win this! I'm gonna win this! I'm gonna win!." Sid tells himself and he finally crosses the finish line followed by the girl, then Stinky, then Arnold and Gerald.

"I won! haha! I did it!." He celebrated.

"You were saying?." Gerald taunted Edmund.

Arnold skated over to Sid. "Congratulations Sid."

"Thanks Arnold." he goes to claim the trophy and reward.

HE GOES AND TAKES HIS TROPHY AND THE REWARD.

At the end of the day everyone was going back home, it's been one heck of a day.

Sid notices the blue eyed girl who sat at a park bench and changing into her sneakers. He decides that Arnold was right and so he decides to walk over to her and apologize.

"Uh ... hi."

A pair of glassy, blue eyes look upto him and go back to focusing on her changing her shoes. "Hi." She simply replies.

"Um ... is this seat taken?."

"Be my guest." She finished tying her shoes and gets up.

"No wait!."

"What now?." she sounded annoyed.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for the other day, you know ... when we crashed into each other and stuff. I should've looked where I was going." he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

She faces him sideways from her position and smiles. "That's alright. See ya."

"Bye." He waved.

"Hey Sid! Come on we gotta go!." HArold called out to him.

"Hold on lemme change into my boots!."

It's a week later now and Sid was walking on his own. Stinky fell sick that day and Sid couldn't find anyone to hang out with.

He notices a group of kids gathered around a certain game machine at the arcade so he decides to check what's up.

"Hey what's going on?." he asks one of the boys there.

"This girl's about to break the high score in 'Space Avengers!'."

"No kidding!." Sid was surprised himself. The only person able to break the record was Wolfgang ... and he already did it twice!.

"She did it! A new highscore!." Another kid announced a few seconds later.

Everyone cheers and a familiar face steps out from the crowd.

"Oh hey Sid." He noticed a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh ... hi." Sid realized he had no idea what her name was.

"Here's the $15 just like we agreed on Cindy." The first kid hands her her money.

"Thanks. Hey! I know!." Turns to Sid. "Wanna hang out?."

"Uh ... o-." And before Sid could finish Cindy has already grabbed his hand.

"Great! let's go!."

So they spent the day ice skating and eating hot dog at the park

"So me and my pet frog Sid-."

"You're frog has the same name after you?." Cindy cut him off.

"Yyyy-eah?."

"Why?." She scrunched her nose.

"I dunno ... maybe it's 'cuz I like my name. Got a problem with that?."

"None at all." She shrugs and takes a bite out of her hot dog. "Continue."

"O.k so she's the coolest frog, of course we don't tak much now since he's hibernating and all. I just don't get why anyone would wanna miss out on all this winter fun."

"They're cold blooded animals Sid. They can't stand the cold."

"... Yeah sure I knew that." It hits him. "Wait a minute!."

"What?."

"You're a girl!."

"Uh-huh?."

"No I mean I was just talking about my pet frog and you didn't get grossed out!."

"Why should I be?."

"'Cuz girls hate frogs! and bugs and ... other boy stuff!." he squeaked.

"Sid, that's a common misconception. Not all girls get grossed out easily by stuff boys like. I had a pet frog once."

"Really?."

"Yeah. But ..." she looks down sadly "... my dad doesn't really like 'pets' so I had to let him go."

"That stinks."

"Yeah." She mumbled sadly. "But then I guess he's happy wherever he is. He deserves the freedom, that's what Mama Wanda tells wanna go throw rocks at a garbage bin?." She changes her mood.

"Sure!."

"Well I gotta go home now Sid." She tells him when she notices the sky getting darker.

"O.k., Do you want me to walk you home?." He offered.

"No no it's o.k.!." she calms down. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see ya."

"Bye."

As Cindy walks away she accidentally slips and falls into a small puddle of water.

"Cindy!." He runs up to her and helps her up. "You ok?."

"Yeah I guess." Cindy wipes her face. "Geez this path's really slippery."

"Your sweater's all wet."He begins to take off his jacket. "Here.

"What for?." she asks almost surprised.

"You'll get cold with that wet sweater. Take my jacket."

"Won't you feel cold?."

"I'm wearin' another sweater. I'll be fine."

"... O.k." She takes off her sweater revealing A sleveless top and bruised arms.

"What's this?." He gently toucher arms. "Why are your arms bruised like that?."

"I ... they're from when I skate, I keep falling down on my arms." She stammered.

"What are you talking about? You're an expert at skating!."

"You calling me a liar?." Cindy starts getting all defensive.

"No ... I just-."

Cindy calms down "I'll give you your jacket back tomorrow. Meet me at the arcade at 4." She muttered and walks away.

"Cindy. I'm sorry."

She doesn't reply but runs off leaving Sid behind. It was a miracle she didn't slip again.

Cindy finally reaches her dark appartment, closes the dorr quietly behind her and tip-toes to her room.

"Cindy?." A hoarse voice asks from the darkness.

"What?." She asks brattily with her arms crossed.

Her father appears in a lit area illuminated by the street lights outside, holding a can of beer in one hand, his eyes red and his face pink obviously from drinking too much.

"You're late." He slurs.

Cindy just rolls her eyes and turns to go to her room but her father grabs her arm. She winces from the pain, those bruises from last time haven't heaed yet.

"Where'd you get this jacket?. That old lady gave it to you?."

"None of your buisness!." she frees her arm and runs to her room.

"Looks like you still need some disciplining." He stumbles a bit and grabs a stick and follows her into her room.

(MUSIC:RELIENT K-MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING RIGHT)  



	2. Chapter 2:Only kids

**CHAPTER#2:Only Kids.**

The Next morning Cindy was at Mama Wanda's having breakfast.

"There you go now honey, eat up." The old lady placed her plate on the table."I'll get you some milk."

"Thanks Mama Wanda." The little girl gave a weak smile.

Last night's beatings were harsher than usual but Cindy managed drag herself to her old next door neighbour's appartment.

"What's wrong?." Mama Wanda eyed her suspiciously. "He didn't beat you up again now did he?."

"Don't worry Mama, he didn't." She lied.

She had to, she didn't want to get Mama Wanda worried. That old black lady was the closest thing she had to a mother, since the real one left her for almost a year now. Cindy tried not to lame her, who can bear that monster she has for a dad anyway?.

Mama Wanda has made sure she'd taken action since finding out about the abuse. She'd have Cindy for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sometimes she let her sleep over.

Cindy would sometimes laugh mockingly in her heart everytime her 'dad' would say that he wanted his daughter spending more time at 'home' than at some starnger's house.  
But he wasn't fooling anyone.

Mama Wanda gave Cindy a glass of milk. "Well you don't sound like he didn't. Don't lie to me now young lady."

"I'm not, honest!" She almost winced from the pain of her bruises. "It's just that I'm still a little exhausted from the skating race".Just then she remembers Sid's jacket which she unknowingly put on. "Omigosh I almost forgot!." She suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong honey?."

"This kid gave me his jacket last night 'cuz mine's got wet and I almost forgot that I'm supposed to meet him this afternoon to give it back." The little girl explained.

"A boy now huh?." The old lady started getting interested.

"Yeah I met- actually 'bumped' into him the day before the race. He was so rude at first, but then he was man enough to apologize. He even won the competition."

"Is he cute?." She teasingly asked.

"Mama!," Cindy giggled. "we're only nine."

"Yeah you're right. He's probably oblivious of girls and their romance. Boys are always behind like that."

Cindy forked her strip of bacon, she was sure she didn't harbour any feelings for the boy, Then why did she feel dissapointed at that fact.

"He has a weird nose." She blurted.

"Now young lady, don't go makin' fun of God's creation like that. God sees him special so should you. He didn't make you pretty just to mock others." Mama Wanda scolded sternly.

"Sorry Mama. I didn't mean to ..." She was embarassed at how silly her remark was.

"I know honey, but you gotta watch what you say."

"I like his voice though." She mumbled.

Mama Wanda gives her a warm smile. "Finish your breakfast now, you're gonna be late for school." She gets p and heads to another room.

Cindy immediately finishes her milk and places the dishes in the sink."I'm going now Mama." she calls out to the old lady.

"Now wait there young lady." Mama Wanda comes out of the room."You said you was gonna return that boy his jacket, put it in this bag. You can wear Edison's old sweater."

Cindy takes the sweater and folds the jacket neatly placing it in a bag.

"You be a good girl now."

"I will." Plants a kiss on the old lady's cheek. "Bye."

* * *

That afternoon Sid waited for Cindy who came five minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late." She was out of breath. "I was beating up some moron at school."

"I ... see."

Cindy could sense his nervousness. "Don't worry Sid, I'm not a bully. He just asked for it." She playfully punches his arm.

"I-I didn't say that."

"Here's your jacket." She hands him the bag. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

The stand there in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Wanna hang out at the arcade?." She suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"Wow Cindy! Two new highscores in under an hour! You must be a legend!. How do you that? I mean, are you even human?."

Cindy chuckles. "I dunno, I just play the game."

"You must spend hours there to be this good."

"Yeah." She mumbled sadly.

He was right, she rarely ever spent time at home ... she didn't want to anyway.

"So what do we do now?." Sid asked.

She places a finger on her cheek and looks upwards as if to think. "Hmmm ... how about we go at the docks and throw rocks into the sea?."

"Ok." He shrugs.

* * *

Gives her an icecream "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Sis notices the sunset "It's almost dark, let's go home."

"O.k." She almost groaned.

They both walk by a sports equipment store and something catches Cindy's eye.

"Whoa!." she exclaimed as she glued herself to the shop's window.

"What?." Sid asked.

He follows her gaze and sees a pair of shiny fuchsia ice skating shoes.

"These are so pretty." Cindy tells him dreamily.

Sid just looks at them for a while "... They're 'pink'." he blurted.

"They're not pink, they're 'fushcia'. And so?." Cindy turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"So ... I dunno, you don't look like a 'pink' person." He reasoned.

"Care to explain?." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you're ... you're not so girly."

Cindy just narrows her eyes at him.

"You're good at video games and sports ... and you're not afraid of getting down and dirty ..." Sid further explained.

"Sid, we're only 'nine' we don't worry about getting down and dirty that's who we are and what we do."

"Some kids do, like there's this girl in my school, 'Rhonda', she always talks about her brand name clothes, her travels, her dad's estates ... Boy howdy! I didn't even know clothes are special when they have 'brand names'!. I mean, aren't they just clothes?."

Cindy rolls her eyes. "What else do you expect from a rich spoiled kid? That poor thing's parents drove her t-".

"Wait a minute!." Sid cut her off. "There's this other girl!-actually two- both of them are bullies. One of them's called Helga, she wears pink all the time, and that pink bow- and this other girl 'Big' Patty, she wears a bow and a skirt an-"

"Sid."

"What?."

"You're weird." She simply tells him and walks away.

Sid just stands there clueless for a couple of seconds then follows her "What's that supposed to mean?."

Cindy turns to answer but notices Sid's face suddenly change in color, she follows his gaze to find Wolfgang and his buddies standing behind her.

"Hey lovebirds." Wolfgang teased.

Cindy crosses her arms defensively. "What do you want?."

"Nothing from you big-mouth, we just want the shrimp. Now move over." The big boy pushes her aside and starts to walk over to Sid but Cindy grabs his huge arm.

"Stay away from him." She warned.

Wolfgang looks at her and then turns to his friends who start laughing. "Wow, so nose boy's got a body guard now?."

"Cindy, it's ok. Just stay out of th-."

Cindy narrows her eyes at the older boys and ignores Sid. "Stay away from him before I do some serious damage to you."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?." The bully taunted.

Cindy takes off her jacket revealing her sleeveless top and bruised arms and neck. "They play it real rough at my school." She shows him a recent bruise on her right shoulder. "I got this one yesterday when I fought with this boy in my class, and he's only repeated the 4th grade four times." She smirked. "I heard he isn't going to be coming to school for a couple of weeks now."

The boys' eyes widen in shock.

Cindy takes on a boxing position. "Wanna experience it first hand?."

Wolfgang gives her a hard look. "Hmph!" he grunted. "Let's go boys, we've got better things to do than waste our time with a couple of kids." As he walks past Cindy he intentionally bumps his shoulder with hers but she maintains her balance. He turns to her to give her one last smirk before walking away.

"Did she scare ya Wolfgang?." Edmund asked.

Wolfgang pushes him away with his arm."Shutup Edmund."

"Cindy that was ... wow!." Sid exclaimed.

"Whatever Sid, let's go home." Cindy sighed.

Sis hands her her sweater. "But didn't you say those bruises were-."

"I know, and they are ..." She puts on her sweater. "He just looked like an idiot and it was easy to pull that one off. Now let's go."

* * *

The finally reach Cindy's building.

"This is it. This my place, thanks Sid. I had great time with you."

Sid looked eerily at the broken down building. "This is where you live?."

"Yeah, got any problem with that?."

"N-no! no, none at all!." Sid shook his head. "Well I gotta get going now."

"Wait! I don't think it's safe to go out on your own in the dark."

"Don't worry, it only takes ten minutes to get to my home by bus."

"Well just to make sure." Cindy puts down her backpack and starts rummagin through it. She takes out a pen.

"They let you write with pens in your school?."

"No, I just carry it around with me, I love how it writes on your hand."

"What for?."

Cindy grabs his hand and starts scribbling down a number on his hand. "This is my neighbour's phone number ok? as soon as you reach home just call it. Don't worry I'll answer."

"What's this about?."

"Don't you hear about the stuff that happens to kids walking alone at this time?."

Sid gives her a smile and places his hand on her shoulder causing to slightly blush. No guy has ever touched her gently like this. "Don't worry." He assured. "I'll call you. Bye."

Cindy shook her head as if to shake out that tingly feeling. "And don't talk to strangers!." She felt obliged to call out.

"I won't." He calls out.

Cindy watches Sid hurry to the bus stop and get in the bus.

She places her hand on her shoulder where Sid placed his hand on earlier. "Wow ... Whoa! what was that about?." She shakes it off and heads into the building.

"Hi Mama Wanda." She sweetly greets.

""Hey honey, you're just in time for dinner. Go wash your hands."

"Mama I gave this kid you're number 'cuz he dropped me off and I was worried about him going home alone at this hour so I gave him your number for him to call for when he gets back home, just so I can make sure he's ok." She catches her breath after that long explanation. "Is that alright?."

"No problem honey. New friend?." The old lady asked.

"It's the same kid I told you about this morning."

"Oh?." She teasingly asked.

Cindy just blushes and goes to the bathroom.

"That must be him." She said as the phone rang twenty minutes later. "Hello?."

"Hi Cindy it's Sid, sorry I took long to call you I just ran into one of my friends on my way home."

"That's alirght."

"Ok, so I'm still in one piece." He assured her jokingly.

"Yeah I can tell." Cindy giggle.

"Hey Cindy."

"Yeah?."

"Wanna meet up after school tomorrow? I wanna show you to my friends."

Cindy's eyes widen as she clutches the phone he really like her hanging out with him? "Uh ... sure!."

"Great, meet me up at Slausen's."

"Cool. Bye."

Cindy puts down the phones, he face still flaming red.

"So?." Mama Wanda curiously asked.

The little girl runs up to her and tells her about the conversation and the day's happenings, her eyes full of delight.  
Mama Wanda just listens to her and smiles at the joyful little thing. She doesn't remember the last time she's seen her this happy.

**(MUSIC:MAE-RUNAWAY)**

**Author's Note: Ok so I remembered the movie 'Bridge to Terabithia' and I realized where the inspiration for Cindy came from. It's from that blonde girl, you know the one who dies? She was pretty cute I liked her. Also, I started thinking, what if one of the 'Hey Arnold' Voice actors actually read the fanfics? I'm sure they do or did at some point. Wouldn't it be awesome?.**  
**How's the weather at your places? It's been pretty weird today, starting with cold winds and rain this morning to a slight dusty haze and now this depressingly warm breeze (I love the cold ;p).**


	3. Chapter 3:What's your deal?

**Chapter#3:What's your deal?.**

"And that's Gerald, Harold, Arnold and my best-est friend of all Stinky …" Sid finished introducing his friends to Cindy the next day.

"Howdy miss, my, Sid's finally found a pretty girl who actually wants to be friends with him." Stinky told her.

"Uh … thanks." Sid sarcastically said with his eyes half lidded.

Cindy giggles. "Sid's pretty cool."

"Humph! What's so pretty in her?." Helga crossed her arms and whispered to Phoebe who just gives a weird look.

_"_I'm ever so glad to meet you Cindy, I agree with Stinky, you're ever so pretty." Lila inched closer to Cindy.

"Th-thanks." Cindy got a little nervous from the closeness.

"Ok guys let's head over to Geraldfield." Arnold suggested.

"Geraldfield?." Cindy asked.

"Yeah, it's this empty lot we found a few months back and turned it into a baseball field." Sid explained to her.

"Baseball huh? I'm not sure I know how to play it."

"It's ok Cindy, we'll teach you. It's not that hard to play." Arnold assured her.

"Thanks."

At that moment, Helga's jealousy begins to fire up.

_'Great! First it's little Ms. Perfect and now it's little Ms. Tomboy?, Crimeny! What's next?.'_

_"_What's with that look Helga? you could possibly shoot fireballs out of those eyes of yours." Rhonda teased.

"Clam it _yuppie_! Or I'll make you see fireballs!." Helga raised a fist at her.

"What-ever." Rhonda rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Strike two!. Ha! I say cut the tomboy act girlie, you can't even swing the bat right!." The blonde tomboy taunted Cindy who just ignores her and focuses on the next ball.

_"_ You want me to hit a _witow_ soft now so you can hit it _Cindy_?." Harold teased in his usual baby talk.

"Just clam it _Lardy_ and throw the ball already!." Cindy shut him up.

"Hey I'm not fat! I'm just big boned. Madame fortress mommy!." He mumbled.

Harold throws the ball and Cindy manages to hit it, the impact was so strong that Cindy shot right to the sky.

The whole gather around her looking in awe.

_"_Whoa …" was all Sid managed to say.

All that is over at the sound of broken glass and a car alarm goes off.

_"_Run!." Harold screamed.

Everyone scurries of in different directions screaming and looking for a place to hide. Cindy just stood there hesitantly.

_" _What are you still standing here for? We gotta hide!." Sid grabbed her arm and hides with her behind a wall.

Both of them panting.

_"_ Why can't I … go… apologize for breaking that … window?." She tried to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah great idea, if you got 50 stinkin' dollars to pay for the damage!." He calms down. "That was one great hit though."

"Great work _Babe Ruth_ that was our last ball!." Helga scolded.

_"_Geez who stuck pins in your shoes?." Cindy retorted.

"I'll stick pins in your shoes if you don't get us another ball." The blonde threatened.

_"_ Girls just calm down, I'll buy a new one tomorrow." Arnold tried to break the glaring contest that was going on between the two tomboys.

"Aw clam it you football shaped head goody-goody!." Helga sneered.

"Yeah, don't you know it's rude to interrupt girls fighting?." Cindy backed her up.

Helga looks at her surprised but shakes it off._" Humph! Whatever … I think we all gotta go home now since there's no point playing without a ball._"

Arnold just walks away with a sigh, completely used to Helga's 'unpredictableness' and Cindy smiles to herself. Her annoyance at Helga wears off as she sees possible 'friend material' in her.

"That was a pretty cool hit Cind's. You sure you never played baseball In your life?." Sid asked her as everyone walked back home that evening.

"If I didn't know better I would've guessed you were a pro." Stinky told her.

"Aw come on guys, it was only one hit." Cindy humbly told them.

"One _strong _hit." Gerald emphasized.

"I ever so agree with Gerald. You were a natural Cindy."

Cindy just flashes Little Ms. Perfect a weak smile and turns to Sid.

"Does someone pay her to agree with everything people say?." She whispered.

"Don't worry Cind's, she's a pretty sweet girl." Sid chuckled.

"Hey Arnold, I-I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you like that earlier." Cindy apologized as they neared his house.

"It's all water under the bridge Cindy. I shouldn't have butted in like that." He assured

"So what do we do without a ball now?." Harold whined.

"I'll ask daddy to buy a few boxes so we wouldn't run out of them for a while." Rhonda looks at Cindy "Hopefully."

Cindy gives na apologetic embarrassed smile.

_"_Sorry again." She apologized.

"Na it's cool." Gerald placed an arm over her shoulders. "Now, what about the game tomorrow?."

While everyone gets busy discussing the next day's game Helga sneaks in to an alley and takes out her 'Arnold Locket'.

"Oh Arnold how sweet and quick to forgive your heart is, th-"

She's cut off by Brainy's familiar wheezing whom she casually punches and starts to walk off when the sight of Cindy standing in front of her surprises her causing her to drop her locket on to the ground.

Cindy picks up the locket that dropped to her feet._ "_ … Is that Arnold's pi-?." Helga immediately grabs her and pushes her against the wall placing a fist to Cindy's face with her free hand.

_"_Look here missy! You spit a word of this I'll make you spit your teeth and all your insides out for that matter!." The blonde hissed violently.

"Chill out will ya? I'm not the type to blab out other people's deepest-darkest secrets." Cindy calmly put Helga's fist away and gave her a smirk.

The blonde gives her a hard look "Humph! Yeah it's for your own good." Helga starts to walk away.

"Unless …"

Helga pauses. "Unless?."

"Unless you agree to make a deal with me.

" What kind of deal?."

"You up for it?." Cindy raised a cheeky brow at her.

Helga gulps, anxious at what she'd ask for. But keeps her tough façade. "Bring it on sister."

"I need you to get me more info. On Sid."

" Ha! That shrimp?." Helga jeered.

"Shhshh!" Cindy shushed her. "Not so loud!." She whispered.

"You practically hang out everywhere with that dweeb what more do you wanna know about him?."

"Everything … like does he have a crush on any girl, what types of girls he likes, what's his favorite color, sports team, style of clothing, music, does he-."

"Whoa whoa whoa! you sure you're only nine?." Helga waved her hands at her to stop.

"No guy's ever made me feel like this before." Cindy muttered shyly looking at her shoes.

Helga rolls her eyes. "I know what you mean. Alright look, we have a deal. I get you info about 'nose-boy' and you keep your mouth shut in return. Got it?."

" You better keep your mouth shut too." Cindy puts out her hand for a shake.

" Like I have any other choice." Helga shakes her hand

"Cindy? Where'd Cindy go?." Sid realized she wasn't with the gang.

" Lover boy's calling." Helga teased and they both run out of the alley..

"There you are, where'd you go?."

"Uh, Helga and I were talking … she was apologizing to me for ranting at me earlier."

"Helga?." Phoebe asked surprised.

Both Tomboys grin cheekily.

"What 's going on between you two?." Rhonda eyed them suspiciously.

"Nunna your beeswax princess." Helga sneered.

"Well it's almost 6.30, want me to drop you home Cindy?." Sid offered.

"O.k." The little girl accepted heartily.

**(MUSIC:MY FAVOURITE HIGHWAY-MURDER ON THE RADIO)**

**Author's note:Cindy and Helga huh? I guess you've already seen the similarities between these two girls … things'll take a different turn in the next chapter when the gang learn about Cindy's life. Wonder how?. Tune in luvies **


	4. Chapter 4:Sunshine, beating down on

**gerald's biggest fanx3 … thanks person (cuz I'm not sure whether you're a guy or girl but I'm gonna guess girl since you said cute) … here's some more n-n.**

**CONNIE: Yeah and I'll add a little improvements to the convos and improve the storyline a bit. ****Yeah I read her fic and you know what I thought? Man so this is how my readers suffered, sorry I put all of you through that stress, I'm glad I changed the format.  
****Haha, maybe she doesn't take well to constructive criticism. That's too bad, because that's the only way we can improve ourselves and sure! I can't wait to read your stuff, I love Sid.**

**CHAPTER#4:Sunshine, beating down on my life.**

It was already 6.50 pm, Cindy waves Sid goodbye and opens the door to the dark apartment. She tries to turn on the light switches but …

_"_ He hasn't paid the bill again ..." She tells herself.

"Cindy?." Her father's wasted voice in the darkness almost made her jump.

She found him laying on the couch with an empty bottle in his hand.

_"_Cin … cindy .. " He stumbles out of the sofa and gropes his way towards her. "-you're late! as usual!." He shouts.

A sudden fear that Cindy hasn't felt in a while suddenly engulfs, she's already used to seeing her father wasted but this time … something felt wrong.

Cindy runs to her room and blocks the door handle with a chair to try to keep him from entering her room.  
Her father starts banging on the door violently and cussing out loudly. Cindy's shivering hands fumble through her backpack and take out the cell phone Mama Wanda has given her to use in case of an emergency.

_"_Cindy? Everything ok honey?" Mama's voice came in worried when she picked up right after the first ring.

"No! my dad's drunk! And I think he's gonna hurt me!." She panicked.

"H-hold on there honey, we're comin'!."

Soon enough she hears another man's voice ordering her father to stop. A few loud struggling noises and things breaking are followed by a sudden silence.

" Cindy? You ok?." A familiar young man's voice asks from behind her bedroom door.

"Edison?." She whispered in surprise.

She opens the door, her face red and wet with tears as she runs into the twenty three year old black man's arms sobbing wildly not able to say a word.

_"_It's ok sweetheart, it's all over now." He rubs her back trying to calm her down. "Come on." He picked her up "Let's go."

* * *

"Here you go honey." The old lady gives her a glass of warm milk. "You sleeping over here tonight alright sweetheart?."

Cindy still traumatized couldn't say a word but just shook her head.

Edison kneels down beside her and lifts her chin_ "_Hey Cindy, it's ok. This is the last you'll have to put up with this. Things are gonna change ok?."

She gives him an assuring smile and tries to say a word but the hard lump in her throat prevents her from doing so.

_"M_mhm" Is all she manages to mumble not fully understanding what he meant but she trusted him anyway_._

* * *

_"_She's asleep now." Mama Wanda sat beside her son in the living room. "She's suffered so much." She sighed sadly.

"Mama, I think it's time." Edison tells her.

"Clara agreed?."

Edison nods his head. "As soon as we manage to adopt her we're movin' back to Philadelphia."

"You think she'll be ok there?." Mama Wanda furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't worry Mama, Clara and I will take care of her like she's our own daughter." He places his hand over his mother's.

"I know you will." She gives him a weak smile. "When are you goin' back?."

* * *

"Thank you." Sid walked out of the sports equipment store that afternoon a big smile sprawled across his face as he held the plastic bag tight.

He reaches Geraldfield where his friends were waiting for him.

_"_Hey Sid, where you been?. We almost started the game without you." Arnold told him.

"Sorry I'm late guys I had to get something for a friend."

"And where's yer purty friend, Cindy?." Stinky asked.

"Yeah, aren't you two basically together everywhere?." Helga smirked.

"She didn't show up today?." Sid was surprised.

* * *

Cindy had just reached home from school, she was staying at Mama Wanda's place since her dad was put in jail last night … again.  
Edison pressed charges against him.

_"_Hey honey! How was your day?." The old lady greeted.

"It was good." The little girl tried to sound ok.  
Cindy was still slightly traumatized from last night's happenings but she went to school anyway. She wanted to keep her mind off of things for a bit.

_"_Go wash your hands while I get you some milk and cookies."

The phone begins to ring.

_"_I'll get it." Edison got up to answer it. "Hello? … Cindy? Yeah sure. Cindy there's a call for you."

_"_Who is it?." She asked as she walked up to him.

"I didn't ask. Here." He hands her the phone.

"Hello?."

"Hi Cindy."

"Sid?." Her heart begins to bet again.

"Why didn't you show up today?. You ok?."

_Wow …_

"Ye-yeah I just … I didn't know you guys were expecting me."

"Of course we expected you, you're our friend now. So you still wanna come?." He asked.

"Uh-sure! I'll be there in less than half an hour."

"Great. See ya."

"See ya." She puts down the phone and goes to Mama Wanda. "Mama can I go play with my friends?." she asked.

"Don't you wanna eat your cookies first?."

"I'm not really hungry now. So can I?. Please?." Cindy was almost jumping.

Mama sighed and let out a low laugh. "Sure."

"Thanks Mama!."Cindy gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back before seven."

"Wait up little lady." Edison picks up his car keys Want me to drop you? It'll be faster."

"Really Eddie?." Cindy's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Race you to the car!."

Cindy laughs and runs after him.  
Mama Wanda smiles as she sees them rush out the door like little kids … well, at least Edison.

* * *

"It's that one over there." Cindy pointed at Geraldfiled from the car.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 6.45, you have fun alright?." Edison tells her as she steps out of the car.

"I will. Bye."

"About time." Helga sneered.

"Hello Helga." Cindy sweetly told her.

"Ok Blue eyes since you're miraculously that good of a batter you take the hot seat." Helga ordered.

"Um … maybe we should let her be the catcher." Park suggested.

"Yeah before all of Hillwood lose their windows!." Harold mocked.

"What's_ wong_ Ha-_wold_? You _scawed_ I might hurt you?." Cindy taunted the big boy.

He just scowls at her and goes to take his place."Madam-fortress-mommy-the-second!." He muttered.

* * *

The day ended with a great game played and no broken windows. Everyone bid each other goodbye and were returning to their homes.

Helga grabs Cindy to an alley and takes out a bunch of things from inside her shirt.

_" _Ok these are Sid's stuff, a snip of his hair, his half-eaten sandwich, the straw he drank his milk with for lunch today, his chewing gum, I think you're gonna wanna start a collection with that and a picture from the school yearbook." She dumps the whole cargo into the other girl's hands.

"Uh … thanks." She looks at the picture. "Why are his eyes closed here?."

"His eyes are sensitive to camera flashes I guess, took the cameraman five tries but he couldn't keep his eyes open. Humph!. What a maroon, don't know what you see in that loser."

"Probably the same thing you see in yours."

"Just, don't forget the deal, _got it?._" The blonde threatened.

"No worries Helga. Your secret's safe with me." Cindy locked her lips with an imaginary key.

Helga rolled her eyes "Whatever, just stat outta my way." She pushed her aside.

"You know, we could be good friends. I kinda feel like we have a lot in common." Cindy tagged along.

"Humph! Like you know how my life is." She walked away.

Cindy just smiles taking no account to her words, she grabs her backpack and puts in all the stud Helga just gave her.

_"_:Cindy?." Sid came from behind her almost making her jump.

"Sid! Hey, what's up?."

"I got this for you." He hands her the plastic bag.

"What is it?."

"Open it and you'll find out."

Cindy's eyes light up when she sees what's inside. It's the fuchsia skating shoes she's seen a couple of days back.

Sid had bought them for her using his prize money.

"I kinda guessed your shoe size was close to mine, you can exchange it for a smaller size if you want." Sid explained.

"Oh Sid! Thank you!." She gives him a hug.

"Yeah, maybe you won't fall on your arms anymore." He chuckled nervously at the unusual 'thank you.'

Cindy's mood changes and she let's go "Y-yeah. Thanks again."

"No problem, wanna go skating tomorrow?."

* * *

Stinky, Arnold, Harold and Gerald are watching them from a distance.

_"_Will ya look at that. Sidney and Cindy. Garsh Sid must be the luckiest boy on earth." Stinky sighed.

"She _is_ kinda cute." Gerald remarked and then laughed when Arnold nudges him.

"You think he fancies her too?."

"I think they just see each other as friends." Arnold told Stinky.

"Whatever this is making me sick!. I'm going back home." Harold whined.

_"_Excuse me guys." Torvald comes up from behind them.

"Oh hey Torvald." Arnold said.

Torvald sees Sid with Cindy. "Who's that girl with Sid?."

"It's his new friend, Cindy." Arnold explained.

"I see."

"You know her?." Gerald asked.

"She lives in the building I do. I think she's moving away."

"Moving away?." Arnold asked.

"Where to?." Stinky asked.

"Philadelphia I guess."

"Philadelphia! She never mentioned anything about movin' to Philadelphia." Gerald remarked.

"I don't she knows yet. Our neighbor's son is planning on adopting her."

"You mean she's an orphan?." Arnold inquired.

"Actually she lives with her dad, but he got sent to jail last night. He always beats her up."

"Beats her up?." Gerald's face squirmed as he and the boys look at her.

_"_Wow, looks like there's a lot we don't know about her." Harold commented.

"No kidding. Who would've guessed she goes through so much?." Gerald agreed.

"Should we tell Sid?." Stinky asked.

"No. I think she'll tell him if she wants to." Arnold adviced.

* * *

"Hey Cindy!." Edison called out to her from his car.

"That's Eddie, I gotta go now. Thanks again." She tells Sid.

"Don't forget about tomorrow!." He reminded.

"I won't."

_"_Had fun?." Edison asked his little friend as she stepped into the car.

"Uh-huh. Look at these shoes Eddie. Sid got them for me." She showed him the new skates excitedly.

"That's great! They look expensive though." He remarked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah they are. Should I give them back?."

"Well he gave them to ya. It wouldn't be nice to give back a gift you just got."

"I guess you're right. I'll repay in some other way."

"So is he your friend?."

"The best!."

"Boyfriend?.

"No!." She tried to suppress her giggles.

Edison laughs.

"I'm glad you're here Eddie. I really missed having you around."

"Cindy."His time gets serious.

"Yeah?."

"I need to tell you something."

**(MUSIC:AVRIL LAVIGNE-I LOVE YOU)**

**Author's note: Don't you think it's cute Helga thinks Cindy has the same kind of obsessions as her? ;p Well as you've noticed Arnold's as dense as he always is when it comes to love. I don't think he'd notice Cindy's crush on Sid even if it were really put in the show. **

**So Cindy's secret's finally out, will Sid ever find out? And will she agree to move to Philadelphia with Eddie and his wife. Tune in sweets =)**

**P.s: Give the song a listen, it's really beautiful. I found lotsa songs that go well with this fic, which makes me love writing it even more.**


	5. Chapter 5:Home, it's not a place

**Chelxrose: I like this name better, she will be moving in with him … that chapter's coming soon.**

**Chapter#5:Home, it's not a place … it's a feeling.**

"Philadelphia?." Cindy almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. Clara and I can adopt you as our own daughter, Mama's comin' with us too. We already registered you in an all girl's school, well this was Clara's idea, she says it's a really nice-."

Cindy was already deep on thought. She just made new friends and started really living like any normal nine year old kid should … and Sid, she daydreamed that when they reached high school he'd start to notice her as more than just a friend and they'd be a couple just like in those lame soap operas she hears the girls in her class talk about.

If she left, there's no way any of that is going to happen.

"Cindy? Cindy? Cind's?." Edison woke her from her thoughts.

"O- huh?."

"So what do you say?." He asked.

Cind looks down and looks back at him."So we're all gonna stay in Philadelphia? For good?."

"Yup. Hillwood's cool and all but I don't think anyone would wanna stay here for the rest of their lives."

"Maybe I do." she muttered to herself.

"What was that Cind's?."

"Uh … I meant, sure … " she sulks into her seat. "who'd wanna stay here forever?."

"Oh I get it." He noticed.

"Get what?." She starts getting a little nervous.

"You don't wanna leave."

Cindy just stays silent.

_"_I thought you always wanted to leave. When did that change?." He asked.

"Just this week." She replied.

"It's because of that boy isn't it?."

"It's not about Sid!." Cindy's face turns red at the realization that she just gave herself away.

Eddie laughs heartily and places his hand over Cindy's head.

They reach home and his tone gets a little serious. _"_Cindy, I know this is hard b-."

"I understand._"_ She cuts him as she steps out of the car, he does the same.

"When do we leave?." She asked.

Edison sighed, he understood that she wasn't looking forward to it. "Next week."

"I'll start packing tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Hey kids, dinner's ready. Go wash your hands." Mama tells then when they come home.

Cindy gives her a weak smile. "I think I'll skip dinner Mama. I'm goin' to bed. Good night." She goes to her room.

_"_Did she get into a fight this time Eddie?." The old lady asked.

"No, she's just a little shocked after I told her the news."

"Oh no." She sat on a nearby chair "… looks like she's really into that boy."

Edison takes a seat next to her. "I know mama but-."

Mama Wanda places her hand on his "You know it's almost February now. She's only got a couple of months to finish the 4th grade, we can both move to Philly together when she graduates."

"You sure Mama?."

"Sure, I can bear two more months here. Besides, I've never seen her this happy in a long while."

Edison gives her a weak smile and a kiss on her cheek before heading to the little girl's room.

Cindy hears a knock and sits up n her bed wiping away tears and takes a deep breath.

_"_Come in." she tried to sound casual.

"Hey." Edison slowly opened the door.

"Hey." She replied.

He sits beside her on the edge of her bed and sighs. "You can cancel packing up tomorrow morning."

Cindy just sits there looking at him eagerly, waiting for him to continue.

_"_Mama said you can move when you graduate the fourth grade."

Her eyes light up and her cheeks turn pink with joy._ "_Oh Eddie! Thank you! Thank you!." She hugs his neck.

Edison laughed at the little girl's sudden burst of joy." You should go thank Mama for that. It was her idea."

Cindy rushes out to the living room to the old lady to whom she gives a hug and kiss to.  
The old lady responds by giving a hug back and a hearty laugh.

_"_Oh honey."

"Thank you so much Mama! I love you!."

"I love you too. Now you sure you don't want that meatloaf for dinner?."

Cindy grins."I changed my mind. I'm starving!."

* * *

Sid was waiting for Cindy by the frozen lake the next day, everybody was already skating.

"Hey Sid! You sure you don't wanna cohm ahn skate with us?." Stinky asked from the frozen lake.

"It's ok Stinky! I'm waiting for Cindy."

Arnold, Gerald and Stinky give each other worried looks.

_"_Should we tell him?." Arnold asks them.

"What for?." Gerald asked.

"Well I reckon' we ought to. On account o'she's gonna be movin' away in a few days." The lanky country boy reasoned.

"Shouldn't she be the one to tell him? I mean it's her life anyway." Gerald reasoned back.

"She already hid the fact that her dad abuses her." Arnold added another reasoning.

"Whatever you say man," Gerald sighed. "But I ain't gonna have anything to do with this." he skated away.

Atinky and Arnold looked at each other, nodded in agreement and skated over to sid.

_"_Hey Sid."

"Hey Arnold, what's up?."

"How are things … you know, you and Cindy."

"Arnold, we're _just_ friends." Sid looked at him half-liddedly.

" I know I know!. Arnold waved his hands defensively."And I didn't mean it like that it's just … about Cindy, you see ..."

"What about her? Go on."

Arnold and Stinky exchange worried looks and Stinky turns back to Sid and opens his mouth to say a word.

_"_Hey you." Cindy walked over to Sid.

"Hi!."He noticed her wearing the skates he'd bought for her "So do they fit well?."

"Yeah they're a perfect fit!" She notices Arnold and Stinky "Oh hey guys. How you doin'?."

"H-Hi Cindy, we're doing fine."

"Yeah, how are _you_ doin'?." Stinky asked back suggestively causing Arnold to do a facepalm.

_"_I'm great!." She replied.

"Ok let's go skate now. See ya guys." Sid tells his friends and skates away with the girl.

_"_Garsh, she don't look like she's been abused. What do we do now?."

" Well I-." Arnold sighs. "I don't know Stinky." He suddenly gets hit with a snowball. "Hey!."

"First snowball of the day yutz!." Helga stood at the distance holding another snowball in her hand.

Arnold gives her a sly smile and starts making a snowball.

_"_ You wouldn't dare!." She shrieked.

Sid and Cindy get up from the snow to look at the snow angels they've made.

"I think your wings are bigger- ."Sid observed. "Ow!."

Cindy giggles as she immediately starts making another one.

She runs after him with the snowball but misses him when he hides behind a tree. Meanwhile Sid quickly makes his snowball.

_"_Watch out, the table's turned!." He warned.

Cindy screams and laughs as he runs after her.  
She sees a fort in the distance that Curly had built and hides behind it.

_"_Hey!." Curly protested.

" We're being attacked. " She picks up one of the snowballs."Load up on ammo four eyes." She commanded.

Curly looks at her quizzically, but then a sly grin runs across his face.

_"_Yes Ma'am!."

By the end of the day everyone was lying down on the snow covered ground exhausted from what must've been Hillwood's biggest snow fight ever. Children, Adults and the ones in between all took part in the 'friendly war.'

Cindy gets up from the spot she was lying on and heads over to Sid.

"Hey Cindy," He giggled still sprawled on the snow. "I don't think I can take on another snowball fight. "

"Neither can I."She giggled and laid beside him. "Wow the stars have come out already!."

"Yeah. Look at them!. I've never seen so many in my life!."

"They're beautiful."

"You seemed so happy today, happier than usual." He noted. "Anything special happened today?."

"Yeah … wishes are coming true." She said dreamily.

Just then a shooting star darts across the sky.

"Whoa! Did you see that?." Sid pointed at the sky excitedly.

" Looks like a genie is getting his butt kicked." She giggled knowingly.

"What?." He blinked quizzically.

"I read this book on Arabic mysticism, they believe that fortune tellers have genie acquaintances who help them tell the future by stealing records of future events from the first heaven and when they get found out an Angel sends a shooting star after him before they reach earth."

"And what if they miss?." Sid got interested.

"Then the genie makes it to earth and helps the fortune-tellers with their jobs."

"So that's how they get most stuff right." He concluded.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Look! there's another shooting star."He closed his eyes and mumbled something then opened his eys and looked at Cindy. "Did you make a wish?."

"I don't believe in that kinda stuff. Did you?."

"Yeah."

"What did you wish for?."

"Uh … I can't tell." His pale cheeks blushed.

"Don't worry. You're not gonna jinx it by saying what you wished for." She assured.

Sid turns to his side giving her his back as he ran his finger through the snow "Promise you won't laugh?."

"I promise. Come on."

"Well … it has something to do with you."

"M-me?." Her eyes blinked in surprise and her face was getting red.

"Yeah. Since you're the coolest girl I've ever met and you're really different from all the other girls I've known … you're like the bestest friend I've ever had, well after Stinky and Arnold. I wished that you'll never change and that we'll stay best friends forever."

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

Sid noticed her reaction" … you do see me as your best friend too right? I mean-."

"I understand." She goes back to her cheery tone.

They both look at each other and share an assuring smile.

_"_ Want me to drop you home?." He offered.

"No Eddie's coming to pick me up." She checks her watch "Now. There he is. Ok Sid, I had a great time today. Thanks for the skates again, bye!."

Sid gets out from the ground and calls out to her "Let's meet up tomorrow at Geraldfield ok?."

"Ok." She called back.

Arnold waited till Cindy was gone. "Now's our chance." He, Stinky, Gerald and Harold ran up to Sid.

_"_Hey guys." Sid greeted as they gathered around him.

_"_Sid, there's something we need to tell you." Arnold told him.

* * *

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late some kid tried to steal my wallet and-." She noticed the gang looking at her weirdly. "What's going on?."

"Why didn't you tell me?." Sid seemed angry.

"Tell you what?."

"About those bruises on your arms? Why'd you say they were from falling down on the ice when they're actually from your dad beating you up?."

"What? do you expect me to tell you that my dad beats me up? Just like that?." She go all defensive.

"W- I don't know! It's just that, I felt bad because you had to wear those worn out skates so I went and bought you new skates an-."

"So it's about the skates now?. Well fine! I'll give them back to you!." Cindy starts walking away "And I thought you were cool!." She muttered in disappointment.

"Cindy wait! That's not what I- ugh! I'm so stupid!." Sid did a facepalm.

"Smooth move nose boy." Helga mocked.

"I told you not to mention the skates." Rhonda criticized him.

"Me and my big mouth, now she'll never wanna talk to me!."

"Well what are you waiting for?."Rhonda asked. "Go to her! Come on! Before she leaves!."

"Move it shrimp!." Helga prodded.

And that's what he did. Sid finally catches up with her where she was standing on her own at the bus stop.

"Cindy!" He walks over to her breathless "Please-let me-explain. Just let-catch my breath first …" He leans against the bus stop sign. "O.k. Look I'm sorry, you don't need to return them. I'm just … just a little disappointed you hid something like that from me."

Cindy averted his gaze and looks ahead of her. "Would you tell your friends, especially the ones you've just met that your own dad beats you up?." She asked.

Sid opens his mouth to say something but realizes he doesn't have anything to say.

A cold wind blows and Cindy clutches herself "Most of the kids in my school stay outta my way 'cuz they think I'm violent … 'cuz of the conditions at my home."

"But you're not … remember how you pulled my hand away from the ice when I fell 'cuz you said that someone might skate by and accidentally cut them off?. No violent person would do that."

"Would you still want to be my friend? If you knew about my life?." She looked him in the eye.

"… I don't know." he sadly told her.

"… I understand."

"But that doesn't matter now, 'cuz we're friends." He walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder "Forever?."

Cindy looks at him and flashes a weak smile, she kind of worried about him noticing her cheeks turning red.  
She was madly crushing on the boy! … the first 'guy' in this world to show her care.

_"_ Forever." She promised.

Sid smiles. But then he remembers something else. "Hey Cindy."

"Yeah?."

"Is it true? That you're leaving?."

The bus comes.

"Yes, but not till May." She walks over to the bus door.

"Cool." He smiled.

Cindy looks into his brown eyes, it's official, she's falling for him.

_"_Cool." She smiles back.

* * *

It's almost the end of March now and the kids were their usual baseball game, Cindy was getting really good at the game.

_T_he ice cream truck comes by.

"Fudgie bar!." Harold throws away his bat and runs over towards the truck.

"Hey come back here porky we're in the middle of a game!." Helga called out.

But Curly, Sid, Eugene and soon the rest of the kids follow. Arnold looks at Helga and gives her a shrug before joining the rest.

_"_Crimeny I'm surrounded!." She throws her glove.

"Look at those kids go." Cindy walked over to Helga.

"Aren't you gonna join them?." The blonde placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not really into sweet stuff ... at the moment."

Helga narrowed her eyes at her._ "_Are you sure you're nine?."

Cindy laughs "Don't worry, I checked. How are things going with_" _She looks around to make sure no one's nearby "_Foot-ball head?."_ she whispered.

Rhonda, Phoebe, Lila, Nadeen and Sheena are all eating their lollies while watching the other two from afar.

"Humph! Look at her! Kissing up to Helga like that." Phoebe scoffed.

"Someone's _jealous". _Rhonda noted.

"Why should I be? Like Helga's going to want to be friends with that … wannabe!."

"She's pretty cool. And I can't believe you still don't like her!."

"Yeah. I like her." Nadeen agreed.

"Me too." Sheena chimed in.

"I'm sure you girls will regret that." The petite Japanese told them stubbornly.

"Maybe it's you who's gonna regret not wanting to be her friend.."

"I assure you Rhonda, that's never going to happen." Just then her lolly falls on the ground.

" Oh no!. " She digs her hands in her pockets."Ugh! I don't even have any money."

"I'll get one for you Pheebs." Cindy volunteered.

"Uh … Thanks."

Rhonda gives her a nudge while Nadeen and Sheena chuckle quietly.

_May 1997 …_

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Sid sadly told her as he threw a stone into the lake at the park that evening.

"Neither am I." Cindy replied with the same sad tone.

"Come on, your farewell party's starting." He helped her get up.

_"_Aw we're sure gonna miss you Cindy." Stinky starts weeping. "This really bites."

"Aw don't worry Stinky, I promise I'll send letters."

Lila gives her a hug "And I'll ever so miss you Cindy, just ever so much!.."

_"_ M-me too Lila." Cindy hugged her back reluctantly. She still doesn't feel comfortable around the farm girl's happy-go-lucky attitude despite not holding anything against her.

_"_Hey everyone! Group hug!." Eugene announced.

Everyone huddles around Cindy.

_"_Alright, alright. If you insist." Helga shrugs and hugs Arnold's back.

"Aw I don't wanna hug! Hugging's for grils!." Harold whined.

"Oh come on Harold," Stinky hugs Helga's back. "hugs are _really_ nice. Oof!." He gets a nudge in the ribs from Helga.

_"_Ok Guys … I think I need some air now." She started gasping for air and everyone breaks off the hug.

_"_Thanks for throwing this party for me Arnold, a party on your roof! it was awesome!."

"Wicked awesome!." Sid added.

" I'm gonna you guys," she smiled and looked at everybody. "All of you."

"We're gonna miss you too girlfriend." Gerald tells her.

Cindy notices Helga walking off to a corner "Uh excuse me I'm gonna go talk to Helga."

"Hey Helga."

The blonde keeps walking "What do you want? We already gave you that stupid hug, go home now."

"I just wanted to say thanks … you know for-."

"What are you talking about? You practically blackmailed me into doing you your dum _favor!._" She flung her arms in the air.

"Yeah well, just thanks anyway."

"You know you're pretty weird, even weirder than that _Li_la."

"What do you mean?."

"You're so … happy! Despite your crummy home life."

"Well we only got one life to live, besides it's all over. I got Mama Wanda and now I got Eddie and Carla …"

"Humph! At least you have someone. All I got are two crummy parents and an airhead perfect sister."

"You do have _some_one."

"Oh yeah?." Helga challenges.

Cindy shrugs and looks at Arnold who was busy talking to Lila.

_"_ _Lila._" The tough blonde hissed.

"I can't believe you forgot about him."

"Whatever." She muttered looking away and crossing her arms.

"Just make sure when I come back _you_ got him."

"Nunna your business blue eyes now go home already!."

Cindy looks at her and smiles. "I don't know why, but I'm really gonna miss you Helga." She hugs her.

Yeah, yeah whatever, now go!."

"Oh and more thing Helga." She turns around before leaving.

"What now?."

"Mama Wanda always told me. 'home is where the heart is'. So I guess you don't have a crummy _home _life after all." Cindy shrugged "Bye."

Helga watches Cindy leave with Sid after bidding everyone goodbye.

_'I'm gonna miss you too Cindy'_

**(MUSIC:KATHARINE MCPHEE-HOME)**

**Author's note:Ok so this is a pretty long chapter, hope you girs and guys (are there guys reading this?) didn't fall asleep reading it so the **_**sequel**_** actually begins in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it n-n. Stay tuned.**

**And I plan to change the story a little bit and add a few things to it … don't worry, I'm not changing the idea.**


	6. Chapter 6:When we're young ladies and

**CHAPTER#6:WHEN WE'RE YOUNG LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.**

**December 2006 …**

Cindy rolled her eyes at the couple who were practically making out in front of her on that cold December afternoon in the diner she was working in.  
She found the culprit- it was that measly mistletoe hanging above them.

Her arms were already cramping from holding their trays of orders so she finally slams them on their table startling the lovebirds in the process.

_"_Here's your order." She smirked and walked away.

The girl's nineteen now. Still the headstrong, wise girl she was ten years ago.  
Her short black hair is the same length as it always was (short and barely touching her shoulders)and short side bangs that made her look like she was sixteen.

Sid has been visiting Cindy almost every summer … but the two times he skipped the visitations was after their break up and his and another girl's a year ago.

She chuckled internally remembering how when he visited her this summer his OCD kind of came up again after she told him she was going to stop going to college for a while.

_"_Oh no! I knew this was gonna happen!. You drop out of college and become a waitress and then- ."

"Don't even think about continuing that." She warned as she shut him up with a finger over his lips. "Besides I didn't 'drop out' you silly boy, I need the money so I'm putting a course on pause. I'll start again on ."

"Ok, phew! that's good to hear." He sighed relieved.

"You haven't changed". She smiled at him.

"Neither have you, Oh! before I forget!." He pulled out an invitation card from his jeans back pocket."Here."

"What's this?."

"A Christmas party invitation to Harold's. You're gonna make it right?. My parents said it was ok for you to stay over all through New year's. You can have my room."

Cindy looked at the invitation, her heart dancing "... O.k."

She looked at the clock, just one hour left and her shift's over. She'll head home, pack her bag and take the bus to Hillwood.  
She couldn't wait.

Lilly allen's 'littlest things' was playing in the diner and she sighs at how the song describes her situation with Sid ... some parts at least. They've dated three years ago over the summer, but unfortunately broke up since they couldn't see much of each other after that.

"Look at those two, they've been _practically_ sucking face for almost an hour now!." One of the waitresses told the other- waking Cindy from her dreams.

She looks at their direction and sees the same couple she's served earlier, they haven't even touched their food.

_"Boy would Africa's starving people choose that over making out_," she thought.

"Speaking of_ sucking_." The other waitress eyed Cindy's uniform.

"If you wanna spend this Christmas at home instead of the ICU then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She smirked at her.

The waitresses just walk off laughing.

She really stood out from the rest of the waitresses at the diner, literally. Cindy remembers the argument she's had with the manager last week.

"Cindy, I understand you come from a conservative home but this is part of the job, you either take it or leave it." Her manager old her.

"With all due respect Mr. Thompson, I have limits and it's not just 'cuz I come from a conservative family it's just … " Puts up the dress to him." Look at this thing! How can you call it a dress when it barely covers my behind? There are gonna be families in here!."

He finally gives in and with a sigh he said "Ok … I'm gonna cut you some slack since you're the best waitress around here, what do you suggest?."

And so, Cindy ended up wearing a pair of black skinnies under that … dress. And she was the only one, she also got a lot of good remarks from mothers and families and some cute guys … something she didn't expect.

A couple of attractive blonde guys called to her to take their order.

"Decided on what to order boys?."

"Yeah I'll just have some flapjacks and a hot chocolate." One of them said.

"Ok." She turned to the other guy" And you?."

"The same, and an answer."

"Wanna add a question with that?." She sarcastically added.

The guys let out a short laugh.

"She's cute man." Te first one told him.

"So tell me," The other guy started. "Why are you different from the rest of the girls here?."

"Let's just say I'm not really into _advertising._" She simply replied.

He leans over and eyes her up and down. "You got a man?." He asked.

She sighed. "Unfortunately yeah, he won last week's intercollegiate boxing championship … Eddie goodman. Heard of him?."

Both guys exchanged nervous looks at each other.

"Uh not really no …" he tittered and shot his friend a nervous look.

"We're sorry we didn't you were taken." His friend apologized.

Cindy smirked a them. "That's alright. Anything else?."

"Na I'm cool."

"Me too. Merry Christmas though."

Cindy looks back them and gives them a smile before entering the kitchen to get their orders.

Eddie Goodman was actually Edison, in his college days he really was a champion boxer.  
He advised Cindy to use this story to keep unwanted guys away, and it works all the time.

So far she hasn't found someone who's made her long for as much as Sid did and so far she hasn't really understood what drew her to Sid, it could've been a transference but she could've felt the same about Eddie. Whatever it was, she was sure she'd find out some day.

She's turned a few heads, a few too many …unfortunately for her, guys both taken and single would take an interest in her but lucky for the taken ones' girlfriends she's not a home wrecker, she has too much pride to be the other woman.  
Though sometimes she'd wonder why she was still single after Sid, maybe she was a little too … closed. Who knows? But one thing's for sure she doesn't settle for less and she's comfortable with that fact. Besides, she's got her whole life to live. She has more important things to worry about … like what to wear for that Christmas party.

That day has finally come and she was waiting at the bus stop with Eddie.

"Now if you should come across a problem make sure you gimme a call ok?. Is your Cell phone charged? Lemme check."

"Eddie, you just checked that five minutes ago!." She tried to calm him down.

"Well there's no harm in checking again is there?." He prodded.

She just sighed and handed him her cell phone.

"Good. And remember always sit next to people who look safe, ok? But don't keep your guard down."

"There's the bus." She pointed at the bus coming towards them.

"Take care of yourself alright, and give me a missed call every five minutes!."

"Oh Eddie" she giggled. "Don't worry."

Eddie smiled at her in a fatherly way and held her hand in his. "You have a great time alright?." He knows what she wants to hear.

"I will."

They both give each other a hug and say their goodbyes. 

The trip to hillwood was smooth and easy, except for the old guy sitting behind her. She kept noticing him eye her from the rear view mirror, or maybe it was his bad eye. Anyhow she was glad that was over. 

"Cindy!." Sid called out to her as she stepped down from the bus.

She finds Sid waiting for her by the bus stop. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the tall, pale well built kid she's always known.  
Yup, only he could do that with her heart.

"Sid!." She ran up to him.

They both give each other a brief hug.

"How was the trip?."

"It was ok."

"Good." He smiled. "Alright let's go now." Sid carried her suitcase.

"Thanks Sid."

She notices the rolled up sleeves of his pullover and the veins 'showing up', obviously from working out … which basically was helping carry boxes into the grocery store. Still, they looked pretty hot that way.

"Aren't you cold?." She asked him.

"Huh?" He noticed her looking at his rolled up sleeves. "Oh! A few old ladies asked me to help carry their bags to the taxi. Boy howdy were they heavy!. I even broke a sweat can you believe it! I broke a sweat in the middle of December!."

"So now you volunteering work?." She sarcastically asked him. He just laughs.

She also notices his new haircut which was shorter than last year's, it was pretty short and he had a short side fringe almost covering his right eye, it was way better than the hairstyles he rocked last couple of years.  
It was pretty long and he looked more like a hippie.

"You cut your hair." She remarked.

Sid ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, you kept telling me to!." He tried to sound annoyed.

"Well it looks better this way."

"Yeah … maybe that's why a lot of girls have been noticing me lately." He realized what he just said and wished he'd shut up.

"G-girls!."

_While she almost _did a face palm for sounding too concerned.

"Yeah but still … none of them really … none of them really clicked you know?."

"I get ya." Cindy tried to suppress her sigh of relief.

"What about you?." He asked.

"What about me?." She parroted.

"I'm sure you got a ton of guys hitting on you." Sid tried to sound indifferent.

Disappointment washes over her seeing that he doesn't sound very bothered by the fact that other guys hit on her.

"There were a few …"

He chuckled. "I'm sure there were tons. Mom really missed you." He turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

"I missed her too."

She realized how lucky she was to have so many grownups care about her, regarding the ones who she used to belong to never showed much care towards her … at least for so long.  
Her relationship with Sid's mother was really like a mother-daughter relationship as she craved for a daughter as much as Cindy longed for a mother.

They finally reached Sid's house. And she's greeted by a very tight hug from Sid's mother.

"Cindy! Oh I missed you so much!."

"I missed you too-." She struggled to breathe.

"Aw honey quit huggin' her like that. You'll kill the girl!." Ray told his wife.

"Hey Ray." Cindy smiled when Sid's mother let go of her.

"Hey how you doin' honey?."

Sid laughs and goes to put cindy's luggage in his room.

"Look at you! You're so pretty!." Sid's mother cupped her hands over Cindy's shoulders.

Sid comes out the room holding a pair of old skates."Hey Cind's try these on."

"What for?." She held the skates.

"Aw honey you're not taking her skating now, she just got here." Sid's mother told him.

"Sorry mom, but the gang's in the park waiting for her. We're all going skating."

Cindy tries them on and they're a perfect fit.

"Great, let's go."

Cindy feels a slight tingle as he grabs her hand and head off outside.

"Hey everyone! Cindy's here!." Sid called out to the gang when they reached the park.

The gang all gather around Cindy who is immediately bombarded with hugs, and missed you's and handshakes.

"Welcome back Cindy. We all missed you." Arnold gave her a hug.

"I missed you guys too."

"My! Miss Cindy, you still purty as ever."

"Thanks Stinky. Where's Helga?."

Rhonda points a thumb towards the blonde. "Leaning on that tree over there."

Cindy walks over to Helga who refuses to look at her.

"And just when I thought you couldn't be any more hard headed."

Helga turns to her and flashes her a smile."I missed you too Cindy."

They both give each other a hug.

"Guess what?." Helga started excitedly.

"What?."

Helga eyes her smiling.

"… you changed interests!."

Helga looks at her with half closed eyes."Cindy, you're-an-airhead." She started to walk away.

Cindy just grabs her arm laughing."Aw come on Helga, you know I was only kidding!. Lemme guess, you and Arnold …"

"Together!" Helga almost jumped from excitement, " I can't wait to tell you the whole story!."

Rhonda and the gang were looking at them in the distance, barely believing what they're seeing.

"Uh Fellars is it me or does it look like Helga and Cindy are becoming the best of friends?." Stinky looked on shocked.

"They've always been like that, their friendship keeps getting stronger every time she comes to hillwood. That girl must be something special to be able to get on Helga's good side that fast." Rhonda observed with hands placed over her hips.

Sid smiles to himself agreeing with rhonda, she sure was something special.

The next day.

Cindy was getting ready for Harold's party, she'd bought a rose print black dress that had 3/4th sleeves and coupled them with lace tights and a pair of grey fur rimmed booties.  
She observed herself in the full length mirror, fantasizing about Sid coming in the room and seeing the amazed look in his eyes when he saw her. She felt really silly, they've already dated three years, what would make him want her again?.

"Can I come in?." Sid knocked waking her up from her fantasies.

"Sure Sid."

As soon as Sid entered the room he found himself automatically inhaling deeply the moment he saw her. She was … beautiful!.  
He's seen in dresses before but tonight … in some way it was pretty different.

Cindy was celebrating in her heart at the sight of the way Sid was looking at her. But she had to keep her cool.

"What are you looking at?." She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Uh .. nothing! I mean … you look gre- I mean good!." He stammered.

"You don't look bad yourself." She scanned his outfit.

He was wearing a grey/brown small v-neck shirt that wasn't really body hugging but took on the shape of his body and a pair of black jeans. His body has shaped well from the lanky body he had three years ago.

"Thanks. Hey, wanna go ice skating? We got a couple hours before the party starts."

"Sure."

They were both walking to the park which was practically deserted.

"Whoa, I don't remember the last time I've seen this place empty."

"People are probably busy with last-minute Christmas shopping."

"I guess you're right." She shrugged.

"Ok let's skate."

They both put on their skating shoes and started skating on the ice.  
Him skating smoothly while Cindy trying to keep her balance after skating a few meters which always ends up with her falling on her side.  
Sid just laughs and goes to help her up.

"Remember that lame excuse you gave me for the bruises on your arms ten years ago? I would've believed that now seeing how bad at skating you've become." He told her.

He puts his hand up for her to grab.

She laughs as she took his hand. "I guess I lost my touch."

"You don't skate much lately do ya?."

"No not really."

"How are things there? Friends? School?." He inquired.

"Things are ok, but nothing compares to you guys."

"Boys?." He blurted nervously.

"I still haven't found anyone good enough." She gave him an assuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess no one's as a good as I am huh?." Sid joked.

_Cindy laughed, if he only knew that was true._

"You?."

"I'm still straight."

"Sid- you're lame."

Sid laughs. "Sorry about that." He takes a deep breath "There was this girl, Rachel, I thought she was cool and all but we only lasted for almost two months. Turns out she was two-timing me with some jock. To make matters worse she lives around here, so I see her in uni and around here too."

"Well that's gotta stink." She muttered.

"You can say that again."

She wasn't going to ask him why he hadn't told about this in his e-mails. He probably didn't want to talk about it anyway.

" Oh well, I'm gonna try and keep my balance longer this time." Cindy suddenly changed the subject.

She tries to glide over the ice for a few meters without falling down.

Sid laughs and skates slowly towards her, just then he hears a familiar giggle. It was Rachel's, he sees her in the distance walking with another guy and holding his arm.  
He was so focused on her that he forgot that he was slowly skating towards Cindy who herself was focusing on keeping her balance … wham! They both fell on the ice.

"Cindy! You ok? I'm so sorry I just- I don't know I, I was kinda not looking where I was going and- I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Looks like someone's losing their touch."

Sid gives her a surprised look but then chuckles and lightly punches her arm. "Very funny."

They both look into each other's eyes. Memories start flashing in his head, sweet memories of his and Cindy's short lived relationship that summer three years ago.  
She was o different from Rachel, she genuinely listened, cared and was honest and strong. Not to mention beautiful, they would've lasted for years if it wasn't for the distance.

She was absolutely loving this moment, she's missed that longing look in his eyes and at the same time feeling pretty awkward.

"We should get going." He smiles and helps her up.

Cindy nods and they go change into their walking shoes and head to Harold's.

**(MUSIC:JUMP5-ANGEL IN MY HEART)**

**Author's note: Notice how I added Jump5? I missed those kids. I just had this nostalgia for the early 2000's when I started teenage years and I remembered them so I youtubed them.**

**Guess what? I was able to finish re-typing this chapter faster thanks to the 'Change Case' command in the font ribbon here in the MS word, I learned that in our Fundamentals of PC's class! It makes my life much more easier, I got this environmental tech. management quiz tomorrow but I didn't feel like revising, don't worry I'll do it now after I post this.**

**I'm also kinda ticked 'cuz I had this fight with my parents today … again, I really feel bad even though I know it's not my fault … oh well, I hope things get better in the morning do pray they will please. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed another long chapter ... wait for the next one. K? n-n.**


	7. Chapter 7:Kiss

**CONNIE: n-n, I love him too … at least my version of him, I don't really like how everybody perceives him as the stoner type in high school, he can still be a bad boy gone good … I like him in 'Lord of Dogtown' too but it's not like I support baddies. **

**Well I see where you're mom's coming from, try and put it up to a 'B' next time. That way, she can't back up on her promise … it's a win-win for both of you. Where are you from by the way?.**

**Chapter#7:Kiss.**

Sid and Cindy both arrive at the party and are greeted by their old friends. There were new faces, faces they've probably met in high school and college.

_"_Hey Sid! What's up man?." One guy spots him from the crowd.

"Hey guys, how you doin'?." Sid asked.

"Who's this fine lady you got with ya? Your girlfriend?." Another guy asked checking Cindy out.

"Actually no, she's just a friend from out of town." Sid replied.

"Out of town huh? How 'bout I give you a little taste o' Hillwood, girls in this town are getting' pretty borin'."

Cindy just mockingly smiles at him.

_"_Careful man, Cindy doesn't take 'hit-ons' lightly." Sid warned.

That sent shivers down her spine, it was like a compliment, he still remembers!.

_"_Let's go get some punch." Sid gently grabs her arm and leads her through the crowd to the snack table where he pours her some punch.

_"_Thanks." She takes the cup from him.

"Sorry about them." He referred to the two guys from earlier.

"It's not your fault." She shook her head and smiled.

He smiles back, sips on his punch and looks around. "A Christmas party at Harold's, talk about the irony.

"What's so ironic?."

"Harold's Jewish remember?."

"Oh yeah! Well there's nothing wrong in celebrating other traditions, we all worship the same God."

_"_You're still religious." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess, I really owe Him so much. He's saved me from the misery I was in."

"I'm glad things have gotten better for you."

"It all started after I 'crashed' into you … " Cindy stopped realizing what she just said, blushing madly she tried to think something up to cover what she said but she couldn't think of anything.

Sid laughs and gives her a playful punch on the arm.  
Cindy laughs along with him relieved he thought nothing of what she'd just told him.  
Just then Sid looks over him and back at Cindy longingly.

"Oh look, a mistletoe." He smiled cheekily.

"So?." She smirked.

"I heard it's good luck to kiss under a mistletoe."

"I didn't know you were superstitious."

"Neither did I."

They both smile and look into each other's eyes as their faces start to get closer. Their eyes close and their lips almost touch when suddenly the lights go out and change into multicolored strobe lights and loud pop music starts playing.

"To the dance floor everyone!." Rhonda announced.

Everyone rushes and pushes past them to the center of the room and start dancing.

"Wanna dance?". Sid shouted over the music.

"I'm a lousey dancer, remember!."

"Then you won't mind if I have him." A girl with short black hair in loose curls comes from behind Sid.

"Huh?."

"Rachel?." Sid looked at her puzzled.

"Ok thanks." She looped her arm in his. "C'mon Sid let's dance like the good old days."

Sid glances at Cindy who just gives him a shrug and he disappears into the dancing crowd.

Cindy couldn't see them anymore and starts feeling really awkward just standing there so she steps out to the balcony.  
A bitterly cold breeze swept over the balcony making Cindy reminisce some old memories both beautiful and painful.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startles her and she turns to see that it was …

"Gino!."

He opens his mouth as if to correct her into calling him 'Big Gino' but shrugs it off.

"Eh, I guess I'll cut you some slack. How's you doin'?."

"I'm ok. You?."

"Ok. You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you … well except you got a little taller."

"Yeah puberty's helped me out a lot you know. So why aren't you dancing?."

"I'm a lousy dancer. Why aren't _you_ dancing?."

"My partner got a little sick suddenly and there was no point in me standing outside the bathroom listening to her puke."

"Girlfriend?."

"No, just some random girl I met just now. You look beautiful by the way, but aren't you freezing in that dress?."

Cindy looks at herself and realizes that she wasn't wearing her coat which she left downstairs when she came in. No wonder she was freezing this badly.!

"So that's why …"

Bid Gino takes off his fur trimmed aviators."Here, put this on."

"It's not real fur is it?."

"Don't worry, I'm not an animal."

"Thanks." Noticing his pinstriped suit "You still in the mafia business?."

"Not anymore I decided I'll go to college and study business and then take over my dad's shoe-making business. Sure Al Capone was a noble man, but I wanna live a clean life with no blood staining my hands."

"That's good to hear."

Big Gino notices his dance partner entering room."There she is."

"Thanks for the coat." She hands him his coat. "I'll go downstairs to get for keeping me company!." She rushed off.

"Fuhget about it."

She goes downstairs which has a few people, making out under the mistletoes hung around the living room.

"Hey …"

Cindy got startled as she turned around to find Helga sitting on the couch behind her. "Oh hey!, gosh Helga don't scare me like that!."

"What are you talking about blue eyes I was just sitting on the couch!." She gets up. "Where's nose boy?."

"Dancing with some girl. Where's football head?." She retorted.

"Getting me some punch."

"You're not dancing upstairs with everyone else because … ?."

"Some bimbos were trying to dance with Arnold so I decided we'd rather go somewhere quieter. You?. "

"I'm a lousy dancer." She shrugged.

"I see. You said a girl was dancing with Sid?."

" Yup." She sighed.

"Someone sounds jealous." Helga teased.

"Shut up."

Just then, Arnold comes over. "Here's your punch Helga. Oh hi Cindy!."

"Hi Arnold."

"Where's Sid?."

"Hey Cindy. " Sid noticed Arnold and Helga "Hi you two."

"Hi." The blondes collectively said.

"So, you're done dancing?."

"Actually I bailed out when she wasn't looking."

"We'll leave you two alone." Helga slyly told them as she pulled her boyfriend's arm.

"K." Sid casually told them.

Cindy suddenly blushes, _'what did he mean by that?'_

"So … she was a bad dancer huh?."

"Actually no. She's pretty good. But … I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Um .. ok."

They look at each other and smile,' gosh we've been doing this so much lately!, but I like it!.' she thinks to herself.

"Cindy?."

"Yeah?."

"There you are!" Rachel grabs her arm. "How did you slip out of the dance party up there?."

"Uh Rachel?" He gently pulled his arm away."Do you mind giving me some time alone with "Cindy?.

"Who's Cindy?" Looks behind her at Cindy "Oh! You mean her?.Ok but remember if you need me, just give me a call ok?. "The tramp places a finger on his chest and looks at him flirtily. "Bye."

Cindy narrows her eyes at Rachel as she walks away. "Who's she?."

Sid was secretly enjoying the jealous tone in Cindy's voice. "Rachel, she's my ex."

"I see."

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything!." He waved his hands defensively.

She blinks at him in surprise" S-sure, ok."

Cindy just looks down at her shoes shyly, embarrassed she let her jealousy show.

"Cindy?."

Her head shoots up._ "_Yeah?."

"So … back to where we were?."

Cindy tries to understand what he means till she finds out they're standing right under a mistletoe.  
She gives him a little smile as his face gets closer to hers, the moment she closes her eyes their lips meet and she starts holding both his hands. It was the most perfect kiss they've had yet.

The guests were thinning out as the party came to an end. Everyone except Harold's fourth grade pals stayed behind to help clean up.

"Thanks again for helping me out guys. I don't think I'd be able to finish cleaning this up before Christmas on my own."

"Don't mention it Harold. What are friends for anyway?." Sid assured.

"Hey Harold, where your parents at?. I haven't seen them all day, and night." Gerald asked.

"They left town last night. My aunt Mona had a car accident so mom and dad went to check on her since she lives on her own." Harold explained.

"A car accident two days buh-fore Christmas. That must really bite."

"You mean you had this party behind their back?. "

"Aw gimme a break Arnold! How could I plan a Christmas party a day after my parents go out of town?."

"That could happen."

"I gave you guys invitations weeks ago stupid!."

"Oh yeah."

"Wlikers Sid, you're getting real slow already. And you ain't twenty yet!"

"Chill guys, bro's head's probably still on that kiss he had with Cindy." Gerald placed his arms over Sid.

The boys laugh at sid who simply blushes.

"Oh, you guys saw that huh?." He laughed nervously.

"We were gonna take a video of it, till Arnold made us not do it."

"Uh-huh." Sid narrowed his eyes at Stinky.

The girls were at the snack table picking up the plastic cups and plates.

"We saw you kiss Sid under that mistletoe." Rhonda told her teasingly.

Cindy blushes. "Oh, y-you saw that huh?."

"It was so sweet!." Sheena piped up.

"And perfect" Nadeen added. "My boyfriend and I always bump noses when we kiss even at this age. It's so awkward." She added.

"Did you try tilting your head before your lips meet?." Cindy asked.

"We keep forgetting to do that!."

"Well just keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it right."

"Looks like someone's been practicing a lot in their spare time."

Cindy just nudges Helga in the ribs.

"Ow!."

"So Cindy, is there any chance of you and Sid getting back together again?." Phoebe inquired.

"I … don't know. I mean right after new year's we won't be seeing each other till summer, that is, if he comes to visit. I doubt we'll be able to do long distance again." She looked down sadly.

"Oh I'm sure he'll visit." Helga told her confidently

"Come on Cindy, you shouldn't let the distance stop you. Even if it's for a short while, it's better to love than to never have loved at all." Rhonda told her wisely.

"Looks like someone's been reading Shakespeare." Lila eyed the princess.

"So what's it gonna be blue eyes?." Helga asked.

"I- I don't know. We'll have just wait and see where it goes from here."

"You're staying over at his place right?." Nadeen asked.

The girls all shoot an excited glance at Cindy.

"Oh come on you girls, I have my limits you know!."

"We didn't mean that silly. " Phoebe told her.

"We just mean that since you're 'right around the corner' from him, something could possibly happen. Omigosh! I miss little romantic endeavors like these between old friends!. We should all have a sleepover at my place sometime. Hey! How about we have a sleep over at my place on new year's eve?." Rhonda suggested.

"Actually, Rachel's having a new year's eve party at her place." Nadeen told her.

"What? She never invited me!."

"Actually she made a public announcement during the party. I remember you weren't around at that time." Lila said.

"Hmm … that's possible."

"Snuck out with Harold somewhere?." Helga eyed her slyly.

"Oh shut it Helga!."

"So are we going or not?." Nadeen asked.

"I'm not." Cindy shook her head.

"She invited Sid."

"Ok look, we go to the party and an hour before midnight we all go to my place for the countdown."

"Great idea!." Sheena agreed.

"So blue eyes, you in or out?." Helga asked.

"Out, I don't even like that girl."

"Oh come on Cindy! Did you see the way Rachel was all over Sid tonight? I won't be surprised if she plans on having him kiss her the moment the clock strikes 12."

"She can do that you know. Trust us, we've been with her throughout high school." Phoebe started having this dark air to her.

Cindy just couldn't take the thought of Rachel's crummy hands all over Sid while she stays at home on new year's eve.

"Alright fine I'll go!."

The girls all cheer and giggle.

**(MUSIC:JOJO-HOW TO TOUCH A GIRL)**


	8. Chapter 8:Why?

**Author's Note: Ok, before reading this chapter I'll have to introduce you to Smithy who appeared in 'ONE LAST SHOT', he was the guy who dated and fell for Helga while in reality he was sent by Wolfgang to exact revenge on Arnold … he's blonde with slicked back forties/fifties hair … kinda like those jocks in most silly new soap operas nowadays … geez why do they do that? it sucks.**

**Jeff is Rachel's (Sid's ex's) friend …**

**Chapter#8:Why?.**

"Merry Christmas." A half awake Sid mumbled as he entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes and smiling while Cindy and his mom were making pancakes.

"Hey sweetie! Is your dad awake yet?." His mother asked.

"Nope." He yawned.

"Well could you wake him for me honey? We gotta open presents now before eating breakfast."

"Ok"

Sid and Cindy exchange sweet smiles before he disappears to his father's room.  
Looks like he hadn't forgotten last night's kiss. 

His body looked so good in that white tee he was wearing and his morning hair which almost covered his eyes ...  
He was much taller now and more matured, despite being diagnosed with 'OCD' as a kid he's managed to deal with it.

"Alright, alright … I'm up."

They heard ray moan and Sid come back to the kitchen and help set the table.

"Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas mom." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and a little gift box

Inside were a pair of beautiful silver earrings shaped like snowflakes.

"Oh honey they're beautiful!. " She pulls his face closer and plants a hard kiss on his cheeks.

Sid chuckles and walks over to Cindy.

"This one's for you."

He hands a small box which was wrapped in beautiful gold wrapping, he never really understood why gift wraps had to be so fancy since they're gonna be torn and thrown away anyway but this gift wrap was a last minute 're-touch' which he borrowed from Lila last night.

She was surprised at herself that she didn't expect a gift from him.

"Open it."He told her warmly and she smiled innocently at him before opening her gift.  
It was a beautiful silver pendant with a black strawberry studded with silver balls for seeds.

"I remember how much you like vintage, and I found this at the antique store."

"Oh Sid, it's lovely."

"You like it?."

"I love it."

She couldn't tell if his eyes were looking warmly into hers or was it 'cuz he just woke up, but she liked it anyway.

She snaps from her dreams and realizes that she's forgotten to give them their gifts which were still in her travel bag, so she rushed into her room and comes out with three gift boxes.

"This is for you … and this one's for you, and this one's for Ray." she puts the last gift on the table.

"Oh Cindy, this scarf is beautiful!."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Sid opened his gift and found a black men's watch.

Cindy gives him a knowing smile."I saw how you couldn't keep your eyes off it when you last came to visit so I thought you'd want it."

"You have no idea, thanks Cind's."

"Anytime 'Sidney'."

"Oh look at that! You two're standing under a mistletoe!." Sid's mother told them.

_'Geez! How can there be so many mistletoes around everywhere I go?_' Cindy thought and before she knew it she felt Sid's lips push lightly against hers.

Ray wascoming into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, yawning "Morning gu-." But his eyes suddenly open up wide to the sight of Sid and Cindy kissing.

"Awww! Did you see that Ray?. Oh that was priceless! I wish I had my camera!."Sid's mother told her husband who sat at the kitchen table beside her and sighed.

"Eh, they were much cuter when they were nine."

"Oh Ray." She lightly slaps his arm. "So? Is there any chance you two are gonna come back to each other?."

Sid and Cindy look at each other innocently and just chuckle.

Sid slides an envelope to his dad across the table."Merry Christmas dad."

_"_What's this?." Ray sipped his coffee and opens up the envelope to find two Christmas dinner coupons at chez Pierre.

"You two can enjoy a nice Christmas dinner tonight."

"Oh Sid." His mother gave him a loving smile.

"I don't know … I don't really 'do' fancy dinners at fancy restaurants." Ray scratched his neck.

"Come on dad, how many times do you get to go to a fancy Christmas dinner getaway?."

Sid's mom gives him a pleading puppy eye look.

" Alright, we can go." Ray sighed.

Sid's mother gives her husband a hug and a kiss and then rushes to their room to pick what to wear.

"Now that we're done here, let's go Cind's."

"Where to?."

"Bigal's, everyone's hanging out there."

And sure enough they were. They were actually hanging _out_, outside of Bigal's.

"Hey look! It's the _love birds_."

"Shut it Harold." Sid snapped, his face getting red.

Harold laughs till a snowball hits his face.

"Ow! Who did that?." He saw Cindy holding another snowball

"Merry Christmas Harold." She gets hit with another snowball. "Ow!."

"Merry Christmas to you Cind_erella_." Helga teased and the girls laughed.

Cindy just walks over to them. "Hey Helga I saw you and Arnold sneak out the party last night, where'd you go?." She teased.

The girls start 'Ooohing' and laugh when Helga tells them to shut up.

"She's a fine woman Sid, fine!." Gerald tells him.

"Yeah." He agreed

"Didja ask her out yet?." Stinky asked,

"No … I don't know if she wants to go out with me. Besides, by next week she'll be back in her town."

"Just 'cuz she's gonna be a thousand miles away from you in a few days doesn't mean you should give up on her." Harold told him.

"Yeah, we thought that kiss you shared meant something between you two." Arnold said.

"I don't know …" Sid sighed. "I guess I'll give it a shot.

"By the way, you goin' to Rachel's New year party?." Stinky asked.

"I guess not."

"Cindy's going." Gerald told him.

"She doesn't even know Rachel very well."

"Yeah but Helga told me she and the girls are going and then an hour before midnight they go to Rhonda's place for the countdown. They even invited us along." Arnold informed.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sid felt the pit of his stomach tie in a knot.

"Why so?." Harold asked him.

"Rachel might try to do something that'll push Cindy away from me, like what she tried to do last night!."

Gerald placed his arm over Sid's shoulders. "That girl's just playin' with ya bubba."

"I know! And now she's acting like she wants me back I just don't get what she's tryin' to do!."

"Well then just tell her the truth." Eugene advised.

Sid sighed. "Even if I do, you know Rachel. What she wants, she gets … I'm worried she'll hurt Cindy in some way or another."

"I don't get why you're so worried, Cindy's a strong girl. She's kinda more like Helga." Curly smiled to himself as he looked up to think.

"Don't worry Sid. Whatever happens, we got your back." Arnold assured.

"So d'you tell him?." Rhonda asked curiously.

"Tell him what?." Cindy asked back.

"About the sleepover."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I'll go tell him now."

Helga grabs her arm. "Hold the fire blue eyes, he's hanging out with the boys. Wait till he's alone."

"Like when you are at home together." Rhonda said slyly.

Cindy shoots her a death glare.

"I'm ever so sure he won't mind Cindy."

"It's not that, it's just .. it slipped off my mind really."

"On second thought , how about we have it tonight and still have the new year one?." The girls agree.

The girls agree.

"Great, we all meet at 8 sharp."

Rachel walks to them with two of her friends.

"Hello girls."

"Hello Rachel." Lila was the only replier.

"I really hope you'll all make it to my new year's party."

"Oh we won't it miss it for the world." Helga tells her sarcastically.

Rachel walks by Cindy during which we pauses to eye her up and down and before she walks away Cindy trips her and she falls face down on the ground.  
The girls all laugh at her.

"Woopsie." Cindy innocently shrugged.

"You did that on purpose!."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!." Helga defended.

"Lemme handle this." Cindy told Helga then turned to Rachel, "Prove it!."

Rachel narrows her eyes at her. "You're gonna pay for this."And she walks away with her friends.

Phoebe places her hand on Cindy's shoulder "Don't worry Cindy, she's all talk.

Cindy narrows her eyes at Rachel who turned around to give her one more smirk before walking away.

"I doubt it."

Sid and Cindy walk back home later that evening.

When they reach home they find Sid's parents just coming out of the house to go to their dinner.

"Ok we're going for our dinner." Sid's mother told them. "I made some turkey fillets they're inside the oven. "

"Ok. Have fun you two." Sid told them.

Sid and Cindy go in the house.

"I don't know about this, honey," Ray told his wife. "leaving Sid and the girl alone for the rest of the night …"

"Oh don't worry Ray, I'll give them a call every 40 minutes just to check."

It was 7:45pm and Sid and Cindy were just flipping through channels on TV

"Oh! oh! Leave it there!." Cindy told him.

"As told by ginger?." Sid raised an eyebrow.

"It was my favorite show!. They don't make good cartoons like these anymore." She sighed.

Sid laughs and looks at Cindy who's eyes were glued to the television, she looked so … cute.  
Just then the electricity goes off.

"What now?." Sid groaned.

"Why'd the electricity go off?."

"Just stay here, I'll go get some flashlights."

Sid tried to grope his way to the kitchen and find the toolbox where his dad puts some flashlights.  
The kitchen was dimly lit as light from the Christmas decorations from other houses seeped in through the kitchen window.

"Aha!."He walks towards the toolbox till he accidentally hits his foot against the kitchen counter resulting in terrible pain.

"Ow my foot!." He exclaimed.

"Sid? You ok? Where are you?."

"In the kitchen, be careful to watch where you're going."

Cindy reaches the kitchen and easily spots him.

"There you are! What happened?."

"I hit my foot on the counter."

Cindy examined his hurt foot "It's kinda swollen ,I'll get something to reduce the swelling."

She finds a packet of frozen vegetables and wraps it in a kitchen cloth before placing it on his foot.

"Here."

"Thanks. I hope mom and dad aren't having any problems."

"Me too." She hoped.

They smile at each other.  
He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, the color of her eyes seemed to be lost in the dim blue light that seeped in through the kitchen.  
Cindy suddenly let out a sneeze and giggled, he laughed, she always does that.

"Excuse me. I keep doing that! I don't understand why, I feel so silly."

Sid shook his head still smiling and his hand brushed off her side fringe away from her eye.

His touches were so gentle, like a soft spring breeze.

"Cindy?."

Cindy didn't reply, she just looked at him waiting for him to continue, sid chuckled to himself. She was always stubborn like that.

"I wish we never broke up." His voice sounded genuinely sad and sorry. Cindy's eyes almost got teary as his fingers were touching her cheek. She wished the same_._

"I … love you. I always have, I guess I was too dense to realize that." He admitted.

She felt she couldn't hold her tears any longer but thankfully he leaned in and kissed her before the tears started falling down.

He could feel her breath getting hotter, he felt like crying too. She's done so much for him and yet he couldn't even be with her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt his body tremble, oh how beautiful that felt.

His hand started to slide around her waist and on her back.

Cindy was starting to get cautious.

He placed his other arm around her shoulders and she could feel him starting to weigh her down.

_'Oh no!'_, Cindy opened her eyes, pulled her lips away and pushed him.

_" Sid …"_

They both looked at each other, their hearts were racing.

He almost couldn't believe himself, how could he do that to her?.

The clock struck eight and the reminder alarm went off on her phone.  
She remembered Rhonda's slumber party.

"I have to go." She got up. "Rhonda's expecting me at her place." And she rushed to her room.

Sid just stays there, sighing to himself.

"Way to let yourself go Sid."

His phone rings, it was his mom.

"Hey honey, I just called up to check if everything's ok."

"Everything's … fine mom." He lied "How are things going with you?."

"Oh we're having a great time, the dinner's amazing. Listen honey we're not going to be back till midnight so don't stay up ok?."

"Sure."

"Ok sweetheart, bye."

"Bye."

He didn't want o tell her about the outage, he didn't want to mess their dinner date.

Cindy stepped out of the room carrying a bag and a sleeping sack.

"I'll go now." She tells him.

"Wait it's dangerous to go out on your own at this hour. I'll go with you." He volunteered.

Cindy avoided looking at him" … sure."

And soon enough they were both waiting at the bus stop.

Sid looks around the block and notices that just the houses on their street were the ones where the electricity was cut off.

"Looks like it was just our street that was hit with the electrical outage. I'm glad it didn't reach mom and dad." He laughed weakly.

"Uh-huh."

Sid notices that Cindy's mind is still on what happened a while ago between them and there was no way it was going to die down soon.

Sid took a deep breath, "… Listen, Cindy … I'm sorry about … that. I don't know what g-."

"Did you do it before?." She suddenly asked him.

Sid was caught off guard by her question.

"Did you?." She prodded.

Flashbacks of that night came to mind. He remembers how he lost his virginity to Rachel on that night of crazy partying, he wasn't sure if it was the weed and liquor or it was him … he was madly in love with rachel at that time.

Sid sighed. "Yes."

Cindy felt as if she was struck by a bolt of lightning, it's not like she hadn't expected it, what with all his weed and alcohol use which he recently quit. It's just … she wasn't exactly expecting to hear it straight from his mouth. All the news about him was told to her by Helga, whether she asked for it or not.

They both stayed silent till the bus came.

"Where is she?"Rhonda huffed impatiently. "It's almost 8.30 and I specifically said to come at 8 sharp."

"Maybe she forgot?." Nadeen suggested.

"How can she possibly forget? We just talked about it today!."

"Oh cut your yap princess, I'll give her a call." Helga couldn't take anymore of her rants.

"Hello?."

"Hey blue eyes where are ya?."

"I'm on my way now."

"Well hurry up, princess here is having a tantrum."

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit."

" Ok." feeling something was up with Cindy "Cind's you ok?."

"Yea- I am. I'll see you girls in a few minutes. Bye."

"Well?." Rhonda tapped her foot impatiently.

"She's on her way. But …"

"But what Helga?." Phoebe asked.

Looking at her phone"I gotta feeling something's not right with her."

Cindy looks out the bus window and sees the road ahead of them that led to her old neighborhood . A neighborhood she was glad to be out of.

_'Cindy_' she heard someone whisper.

"What?." She turned to Sid.

"What?." He asked her confused.

"Why'd you call my name?."

"I didn't call your name."

Cindy sighs it off as just her imagination.

The bus finally reaches their destination.

Cindy gets up.

"Need any help?."

"No I'm good. Thanks."

Sid watches her as she walks towards Rhonda's house while the bus starts moving.

_**SIX YEARS AGO**_

_**THE BEACH.**_

_"Come on Cind's, let's build a sandcastle."_

_"Ok. Woops! Hold on a minute." Takes off her ring and places it in her small shoulder bag. "Can't afford to ruin this."_

_"What is it?._

_"It's a promise ring. Eddie gave it to me on my 13__th__ birthday."_

_"Promise ring What's it for?._

_"I make a promise that I promise I'll keep, and this ring helps me remember it." _

_"What promise did you make?."_

_"I promised Eddie, Clara and Mama Wanda that I'll keep my virginity till I get married someday. Clara says not many girls wait till they find the man they'll be with forever to give away their virginities, and many of them end up regretting it. I sure hope I won't be one of them."_

_"You think I should get one?."_

_"That'll be a great idea Sid!. That way we can both stay pure till the day we get married … I mean like ….you know, of course we wouldn't be marrying each other and- stuff."_

Sid sighs and leans back in his seat. "If only I got one too."

His phone began to ring, he sees an unfamiliar number on his caller id.

"Hello?."

"Hey." Replied a seductive voice.

"Who is this?."

"Looks like you deleted my number, moved on already _'apple cider'_?."

Sid sighed, he remembered that nickname "Hey Rachel." He said monotonously.

"You don't sound very pleased to hear my voice again." Her voice wa void of any disappointment.

"No it's … I'm goin' through a few things now and ..."

"How about you come over so I turn that frown upside down?."

Sid cringed at her invitation. It was the last thing he needed right now.

"No thanks. I wanna spend some time alone."

"Ok. But remember, I'm just a phone call away."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Blue eyes, short black hair named Cindy, got it. Don't worry Rachel, my lips are sealed. Bye." Jeff turned off his phone.

Smithy sat beside him on the couch and gave him his drink.

"Rachel?." Smithy asked.

"Yeah she just called me."

"What for?."

Jeff takes a sip of his drink. "She wanted me to … run an errand on her New year's party. You goin' by the way?."

"I guess." Smithy shrugged.

**(MUSIC:CAMILA-BESAME)**


	9. Chapter 9:Move out

**Chapter#9:Move out.**

"Those two were practically at it _all_ night." Nadeen said.

"But doesn't he already have a girlfriend?." Sheena's brows furrowed.

"He probably missed those times when they were together and decided to re-live it." Rhonda assumed.

"What a wimp." Helga scoff.

"I feel ever so sorry for his girlfriend."

The girls were busy gossiping about their old school friends but cindy's mind was somehwere else.

'I wonder what he's doing now' Cindy wondered to herself.

"Cindy?."

Phoebe woke her up from her thoughts and she sees the girls staring at her.

"Are you alright?."

"Yeah yeah! I'm ok." Cindy nervously told her.

"You sure don't sound like it." Helga eyed her.

Rhonda folded her arms "What's going on Cindy?."

Cindy realizes that there's no way the girls are gonna leave her alone till she spills, so she lets out a sigh of defeat.

"It's about … Sid."

The girls look at each other and then lean closer to Cindy.

"What about him?." Rhonda eagerly asked.

"You girls better not gossip about this behind my back." Cindy warned.

"Oh don't worry Cindy, we promise we won't." Lila promised. "Right girls?."

They all nodded.  
After scanning their faces to make sure they were being honest she decides to spill.

"Alright. We were watching TV when the electricity went out." She started.

"Uh-huh?." The girls nodded eagerly.

"And then he got up to get a flashlight." Cindy continued.

"uh-huh?."

"But then I guess he didn't see the kitchen counter in front of him and accidentally hit his foot. So I got an ice pack, actually a packet of frozen vegetables, to reduce the swelling on his foot."

"Uh-huh?."

"and then we started kissing …"

GIRL:mm-hmmm …" they prodded.

Cindy took a deep breath " … his hand slid on my waist and his other arm pulled me close and we almost …"

The girls squeal and giggle.

"No! no! that's not where it ends! I pulled away from him and we barely talked after that."

"Well why?." Helga asked annoyed.

"'Cuz I promised myself and my family that I'll stay a virgin till I get married. And the worst part is … that I wanted to do it! I wanted to sleep with Sid!." Cindy buried her face in her pillow.

The girls look at each other and phoebe approaches her.

"Cindy, it's ok. We all want to do it at some point in our lives. Especially when it involves someone we hold dearly in our hearts."

"She's right. " Rhonda concurred.

The girls all agree.

"It's just a matter of self-control." Phoebe smiled at her assuring-ly.

Cindy smiles at them."Thank you girls."

"Wow Sid … I never saw that coming." Sheena piped.

"Well there's that one time with Rachel." Nadeen reminded.

The girls start discussing.

"Yyyeah … So tell me. How much do you guys know about this, Rachel?." Cindy asked.

"Oh not much … except that she's one hot blooded wh-."

"She's a bad person. She and Sid dated during the last months of high school and first couple of months of university but then Sid broke up with her upon discovering her infidelity with some other guy in their university." Phoebe cut off Helga.

"I saw her almost grinding with Sid during the Christmas party. It was revolting." Rhonda tossed her hair.

"Actually she pulled him away from me when the dancing started and he managed to 'slip away' from her when she wasn't paying attention." Cindy told her.

"She has been talking a lot about trying to get back together with Sid again." Nadeen said.

Cindy's eyes got wider.

"What? When?." Rhonda sounded the questions that were blasting in Cindy's head.

"During the party, I heard her talking to her friends about it."

"And you didn't think of telling us because …?."

"I don't know … I guess I forgot. _Sorry._" Nadeen shrugged innocently at her best friend.

"Do you think they will?." Lila's question caused Cindy to clutch her pillow tightly.

"Of course not! Why would he wanna go back to that Bimbo?." Helga said.

"Ok so we don't have to worry about that. But what about Cindy?." Rhonda asked her.

"What about Cindy?."

"What about me?." Cindy's head shot up.

"Well after what Sid tried to do today I'm sure it's gonna be awkward to see him face to face again. How much longer are you gonna stay in Hilwood Cindy?."

"I was planning on Staying till the New year … but I guess I'll go back home tomorrow.

"Tomorrow? Why? I mean, we didn't get a chance to catch up on everything!." Helga almost panicked.

"We'd love to have you for so much longer Cindy, just ever so much."

"I got an idea, how about Cindy stays over at one of our places instead. I'm sure Sid's parents will understand."

"Yeah like what's her excuse gonna be?,_ I'm sorry I had to move out so soon but your son tried to sleep with me last night while you two were out and it just feels so awkward seeing him after that?." _Helga mocked at Phoebe's suggestion.

"No, what I mean was that she being a girl doesn't feel very comfortable living with a guy whom she considers a friend and who has at one point dated her under one roof."

"And where's she gonna stay instead?."

"I was thinking of the boarding house." Cindy replied.

"Nonsense! You can stay over at my place. I'm sure Sid's parents won't mind." Rhonda told her.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a burden …"

"Then how about we switch places every day? Have a slumber party at one of our houses every day. Like my place tomorrow." Phoebe suggested.

"And my place the day after."

The girls look at Helga shocked.

"What?."

"Nothing Helga it's just … you've never invited us to your place before." Sheena squeaked.

Helga lied down on her back. "Bob and Miriam are on vacation in Hawaii and Olga's spending the rest of the holiday with her boyfriend. So I got the house all to myself."

"Ok then I'm next." Nadeen volunteered.

"I'll be after you." Sheena said.

"And I'll be after you." Lila added.

"And it's my place on new year's eve, there!. Everything's settled." Rhonda concluded.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what to say."

"You already did, a thank you, now let's change the subject already?." Helga almost begged.

"Ok, what are we gonna do about Rachel?." Rhonda asked. I'm sure she's still after Sid for some unknown reason … and after what happened between Sid and Cindy I'm sure she's gonna go for the kill."

"And I'm gonna make a wild guess that it'll be during the new year's party she's throwing." Helga said.

"How are we gonna stop her?." Nadeen wondered.

"Maybe we shouldn't go then." Sheena suggested.

"It's not about us goin it's about whether Sid's gonna be there or not".

"Helga's right," Rhonda agreed. " We'll go and we'll let the other guys, excluding Sid, on in our plan to keep Rachel away from Sid. Meanwhile, we're gonna try and get Sid and Cindy back together during the five days leading up to her party."

"How are you gonna do that?." Cindy asked.

"We'll think of something."

**(MUSIC: WHITE TOWN-YOUR WOMAN).**


	10. Chapter 10: Can we bring yesterday back

Chapter#10:Can we bring yesterday back around?.

The next morning Sid was standing outside, leaning against the tree in front of his house. Smoking. He hadn't smoked in years, three years to be specific.

The cigarette almost touched his lips for another puff when he felt someone take it away.

"I thought you quit."

Sid just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds as Cindy threw it on the ground and stepped on it to light it out.

"I did, it's just … today … and-."

"The girls are having a slumber party at their houses for the rest of the holidays … so .." She cut him off.

"I understand." he couldn't argue, it was his fault anyway.

* * *

"Oh honey but we haven't had enough of you yet." Sid's mom told her.

"Let her go toots, the girl needs to be with the girls. She needs a little privacy." Ray reasoned.

" Well I understand." Sid's mother placed her hand on Cindy's face. "But you know you can come here anytime you like, right honey?."

"I do. " They both gave each other a hug.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it hun, Sid how about you drop her over to her friend's house?."

"Uh … sure, sure mom."

"So … how was the sleepover?." Sid asked as they walked over to Phoebe's house.

"It was good."

"Ok."

"You … goin' to the party?."

"What party?."

"The New year party. Rachel's party."

"I ."Sid scratched his head. "don't- are you?."

"Are you?." She smirked with her retort.

Sid was kind of taken aback by her 'back questioning' but he kinda liked it in a way. It still showed that she can always bounce back no matter how hard she was hit.

"Only if you're going." He smiled.

They reach phoebe's place.

"Give me a call when you make up your mind." She told him.

He smiles as he watches her go inside.

* * *

Sid finds his dad sitting at their stoop having a smoke when he got home.

"Did you drop her all right?." Ray asked.

"Yeah."

" Sit down Sid."

"What is it dad?." Sid sat beside him.

Ray puffed out some smoke."How are things between you and Cindy?."

" … Things are good."

"You sure?."

" … Do you think otherwise dad?." Sid raised a brow at him.

"Maybe, yeah. Why'd she leave all of a sudden?."

"The girls are having this slumber party thing till the New year … she already told you the reason."

"You sure that's it?." His father pressed on.

Sid opened his mouth to say something but wasn't sure what, he felt as if his dad was reading his thoughts.  
He felt himself almost ready to break down and 'fess up.

Ray blew one more puff of smoke before putting his cigar out on the snow. "Y'know Sid, when I was your age I too had … hormones."

'Oh boy', sid can't be one of those father- son talks … he thought he's passed that already.

"I've lived like there was no tomorrow, smoking, drinking, hanging out with my buddies … girls."

"Weed?." Sid smirked.

"… Yyeah."

"That explains your hair … or what's left of it."

"… Uh-huh." Ray replied with a half lidded eye look. "Anyways, no kind of 'wild life' could be complete without girls. And I had lots of them let me tell ya …"

" You?." Sid almost couldn't believe it.

"_Yes son_ me, now lemme continue I'm tryin' to teach you an important lesson here. So girls, yeah we did stuff, it never occurred to me how my life would be when I met the right girl, the one at the end of the road."

"Mom?."

"Yeah." He sighed. "You see, when I met her, I regretted doin' those girls before her. You see, she was special and I gave her my heart it's true, but I've done that many times before her … there was one thing I could've kept … that one thing that could only be reserved for one person only. The ultimate love gift. But I've already given it away … and I've never shown it, but only God can tell how many times I've beaten myself for it. Even to this day."

Sid just sat there looking at his dad. He could really see the regret in his eyes … his parents weren't very romantic with each other, at least not to his knowledge, but …

"Thanks for the advice dad." Sid got up from the stoop. "I'll never forget it."

Ray gives his son a weak smile before Sid darts off, if he didn't do this he might end up like his dad.  
Sure he lost it to Rachel, that can never be undone, but there's one thing that can be.

"Yes?."

"Hello Mr. Hyerdahl … is Phoebe home?." Sid was already out of breath.

"No, they're at the city park. Is there something you want me to tell her."

"No it's alright Mr. Hyerdahl. Belated merry Christmas to you sir!." He told him before he ran off to the City Park.

* * *

" You know what I think? Maybe we should do the New year countdown in Times square. That would be so romantic." Nadeen sighed.

"Somebody asked you out?." Helga asked her.

The black blonde blushed. "Peapod thought it would be great if him and I spent the last day of this year there … being each other's kisses for the New year."

" That is so romantic!" Rhonda clasped her hands. "Wanna go there Helga? Maybe the marriage predictor I used back in the ninth grade might be true." She teased.

" Shut it princess. We're already dating anyway …"

" No I meant something beyond dating …" Rhonda sighed dreamily. "Think about it, a kiss at the Times square just as the clock strikes twelve."

"Times square? Yeah! Yeah! that's an awesome place to celebrate the New year!." Sid came in from behind them causing the girls let out a short scream of surprise..

"Sid!. Don't creep up on us like that!." Cindy warned.

"Sorry Cindy, I … I wanna talk to you."

"We'll leave you two alone to chat." Rhonda winked at Cindy as she and the girls walked away leaving Sid and Cindy alone.

_"_What do you think he wants from her now?." Sheena whispered.

"He's probably going to apologize to her." Phoebe guessed.

"Times square huh? You and the girls goin'?." Sid tried to start a conversation.

"Actually it was just Nadeen. I personally prefer watching it all on TV, that way you get a better view of the whole thing, plus, I hate crowded places."

"Right." Sid tittered.

"So, what brings you here Sid_ney_?."

Sid takes a deep breath. "Once again, I'm sorry for trying to cross my boundaries with you like that. I should've known bet-."

Cindy takes his hand before he continues. She just gives him a weak smile telling him that it's ok … not really, but, she forgives him for manning up and apologizing … she trusted him.

A cold breeze comes over them pushing cindy's hair to her face, sid just pushes them away smiling warmly at her.

" I meant what I said when I told you I loved you, and truth be told I feel like it's gonna go on like this for the rest of my life. "Sid told her warmly. "And if it ceases to do so then you're free to punish me for the rest of my life if it turns out to be a lie."

"Do you think it will?- last forever I mean."

Sid just looks deeply into her eyes and shakes his head.

"When did you get all poetic?." She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Somewhere in my senior year at high school I guess." He shrugged.

Cindy feels her insides cringe but she tries not to show it. Senior year at high school? That's when he first started dating Rachel!.

"And you never really showed it because … ?."

" I don't like to brag."

Cindy nudges his arm and he chuckles.

"So, we spending New year's eve at your crummy ex's place?." Her mood changed.

"I got a better idea."

**(MUSIC: SUGABAGES-ABOUT YOU NOW)**


	11. Chapter 11:Attack I

**CONNIE: I can't PM you so we're communicating here, I checked your profile you haven't posted your fic yet so I'll wait. Seriously? You're dating a kid named Sid? That's adorable yo! Does he look like Sid? ;p.**

**Chapter#11:Attack(I).**

"On my roof?." Arnold asked Sid who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah! yeah! It'll be awesome! just a party for us and the gang. Please Arnold?. Cindy and I are getting closer together again and if we ever went to Rachel's New year's party God knows what she'll do to ruin it!."

"Rachel?."

"Yeah! She called me on Christmas night … a booty call Arnold! Booty call!. I don't know what she's up to! It's like she wants me back again, God knows why!." Sid started panicking.

" Ok Sid calm down, I'll have the party on my roof. No problem."

Sid let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks man, I owe you."

"Don't mention it. Let's meet up with the rest of the gang at Bigal's in an hour."

"Ok. See ya."

"Bye Sid."

Sid closes his phone almost jumping from joy, _'this is going to be the best new year's party ever! And Rachel won't be there to ruin it.' _

"A party on your roof?." Rhonda asked,

"Yeah, Sid's worried that Rachel might do something drastic to ruin Sid and Cindy's relationship if they show up there."

"Sid and Cindy are back together again?." Harold furrowed his mono brow.

" What's up guys?." Sid reached their table.

"Arnold's New year's roof party … and you." Rhonda smiled.

"And your new girlfriend." Curly teased.

The gang laughs.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to run an errand." Nadeen came in with Cindy.

Sid and Cindy give each other a smile and she goes and stands beside him.

"So what's the gathering for?." Nadeen asked as she sat beside Rhonda.

"We changed venues, party's gonna be at Arnold's." Her best friend explained.

"Why the change?."

"Sid's worried that Rachel will do something to break up Sid and Cindy." Harold explained.

Cindy chokes on the hot chocolate she was drinking and Sid lightly hits her back and scowls at Harold while at the same time blushing madly.

"This should be interesting." Helga said with a smirk as she leaned back in her seat.

"Didn't you guys see the weather broadcast?. It's gonna be snowing heavily on new year's eve." Nadeen informed.

" Wilikers! A blizzard on New year's eve?."

" Oh no! Then that means-" Sid started panicking again.

"Calm down Sid, we can have the party inside. There, we got the party issue covered." Arnold calmed him down.

"I'm glad that's settled." Cindy piped cutely.

* * *

Later that night Arnold was walking Helga home. As they pass by a store someone they thought they'd never come across again.

"Smitthy?."

"Helga! Hi! It's uh … nice running into you again." He tittered and noticed Arnold. "Hello Arnold."

Arnold just gives him a nod.

"So … you got any plans this New year's eve?." Smitthy tried to sound casual.

_"_We're having a party at my place. You're welcome to join us if you like." Arnold invited.

"Thanks for the invitation Arnold … but I think I'll be hanging out with a few friends. Well I gotta go now. Belated Merry Christmas by the way."

"Same to you Smitthy." Helga replied.

Smitthy walks away and arnold and helga continue on their way.

"Love thy enemies?." Helga lightly nudged her boyfriend's arm.

"Just doin' some extra good deeds before the year ends." He chuckled.

"Like you need any more of those." She playfully scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile Gerald was walking Phoebe home.

"It' so beautiful tonight, so peaceful." She remarked.

"I really miss this place. Who would've guessed I would?."

"I love how we've all managed to stay together all these years."

"Yeah. You know what I miss more than this city?."

"What?."

They reach her house.

"You."

Phoebe starts blushing._ "_Me too Gerald."

* * *

"What's wrong?." Arnold asked, they were both standing by Helga's stoop.

"I feel like I forgot something."

* * *

"What did you forget?."

"I'm not sure." Phoebe scratched her head.

"Did you forget anything in the park?."

* * *

"Is your wallet with you?."

"no no it's not that … "

* * *

"I feel that it involves our friends."

* * *

"Omigosh!." Helga shrieked.

* * *

"Nadeen's slumber party!." Helga and Phoebe remembered simultaneously and they both rush into their houses to get their stuff.

Gerald shook his head and crossed his arms as his girlfriend rushed into her house. "You've been spendin' too much time with her, baby i'm worried you'd get as forgetful as she is.

* * *

Meanwhile.

She didn't know what made her feet take her there, she volunteered to get some extra groceries for Nadeen but she ended up here instead.  
It was the last place she wanted to go to, and yet … she felt nostalgic about it.

Cindy smiled inwardly as she saw the marks on mama Wanda's old apartment door. Etched on it were Cindy and Eddie's names, she remembers how she wanted to see if she could grow taller than him when she's 'all grown up'.

Unfortunately that never happened.

_'I doubt you ever will' taunted a twenty year old Eddie. "even when I turn 70."_

_'Yes I will, you just wait and see!' her six year old self betted._

She looked at the next door apartment, her old _'home'._ That was until things went downhill thirteen years ago. He lost his job and started drinking, she couldn't take it anymore and left them.  
She's always tried justifying her mother's abandoning of her, but she never was able to.

_'How could you?_' Cindy found herself whispering angrily, her fists clenching as anger boiled inside of her.

As she stepped out of the old building to walk back to the department store, she took one more look at it.  
The building was set for demolition the next week.

"Well good riddance."

_'Cindy' _a despicable voice woke her from her thoughts.

She sees an old, wasted, homeless man limping towards her.

"who are you?." Cindy asked taking on a defensive form just in case, how'd he know her name?.

"Don't you remember me? It's daddy." He replied in a mock sweet tone.

"Dad!."

"Haven't heard that in a long while." He snickered and grabbed her wrist. "Ever since you left with that filthy nigger!."

She twists her arm towards his thumb freeing her easily from his clutch.

"Look who's talking!." She shouted.

He just scoffed. "Looks like he hasn't raised you well. I'm not surprised, what do you expect from a bunch off- ."

"Shut up!. "

Cindy's dad drops his bottle and grabs both her arms pinning her to the wall.

Cindy's dad: we've got a lot of catching up to do.

The smell of alcohol in his breath was so strong it was almost intoxicating.

"You disgust me."She hissed before kneeing him in the nuts and grabbing him by the collar and throwing him away with all her might.  
He lets out a loud groan as his back hits a light pole.

She felt her adrenaline rush and her knees almost buckle from the fear, but she couldn't back down.

He gets up cussing at her and ready to attack her, she finds a wooden stick lying in the ground and grabs it.

Cindy gets ready to hit him with it as he charges towards when a huge figure rushes from behind her and towards her father grabbing him and slamming him against the wall.

Cindy calms down as she sees her father collapse on the ground, she drops the stick and looks at her 'hero'.

"Torvald?." She tried to catch her breath.

"You haven't changed much." He smiled at her weakly as he walked towards her.

She leans against him and hugs him by the waist, she could only do that since the guy was practically a giant.  
Her head feels light as she tried to understand what just happened.

"I'm so glad to see you again." She almost sobbed.

"Me too." He placed a large hand over her head.

Cindy nods her head trying to hold her tears.

"Still good at holding back your tears I see."

Cindy lets go of him and faces him.

"I'm not weak."

"Crying doesn't make you weak. That's why women outlive men."

Cindy giggles. "You still live around here?."

"Right across the street from here."

"That's how you saw me?."

"Actually i heard you shouting."

She looks at her father lying senseless on the ground."I've heard of dads and daughters fighting but this … we probably beat the cake with this fight."

Torvald: takes out his phone. "We should call the meds just in case."

He calls the paramedics and gives them the address and details.

"Let's go."

"Are we just gonna leave him like that?." She asked.

"If the meds see the damage you caused to him, you'll be labeled the attacker instead."

"But he attacked me first!." Cindy defended.

"Regardless, at least you're still standing on your feet. You know it works here. Now lemme drop you home. What are you doing here at this time of the night? Don't you know it's dangerous, especially for a young girl like you?."

"I .. I dunno. I went to get some groceries but instead I found myself here."

"Come on now." He smiled.

They start walking away.

"You and nose boy still dating?."

"Yes we are. Actually we just recently started dating again."

"What made you go back to that loser anyway? The boy's a pothead for cryin' out loud!."

"He isn't any more. He quit years ago."

"Well whaddya know? People do change."

"Actually they just improve … or worsen. In his case, he improved."

**(MUSIC:SUPERCHICK-ONE MORE)**

**Author's Note: Yeah sorry it kinda took long, just wasn't in the mood really … plus I need to start studying for my midterms … soon. Its just that there's nothing to actually study for FPC, the notes our prof. gives us aren't very specific or clear!. **

**P.S:I got a surprise comin' … you'll see what it is.**


	12. Chapter 115:They keep hitting on my gf!

**Author's Note: So this is a totally new addition to the fic, hope you like it.**

**Chapter#11.5 :They keep hitting on my girlfriend!.**

Maybe it was because they dated three years ago, or maybe it was because they've been friends for the last ten years of their lives … who knows? No boy had been able to make her feel this happy, she's always tried to make sense of it; to find the reason why.  
But she didn't care anymore, they're together now, walking on the snow covered pavements; her hand in his.  
They were both playing childish games like blowing their breaths in the cold air pretending that the steam was smoke.

"Remember how we used to love doing this when we were nine?." Cindy giggled.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Hey Sid."

"I'm in the mood for some skating." She planted herself in front of him and started fiddling with his jacket's zipper. "But I guess after all those years of not skating I started losing my touch."

"What's your point?." He smiled at her flirtily.

She smiled back and bit her lower lip with a flirty look. "Could you teach me?."

"Sure. But I need to get something warm to drink, my nose is all frozen up."

So they went to Bigal's which was pretty busy.

Cindy's phone rings.

"It's Eddie, I'll be outside." Cindy shouted over the noise in the café.

Sid nodded in acknowledgement and ordered a couple of hot chocolates. When he got his order and turned towards the café entrance he saw a couple of boys hitting on Cindy.

"I said I already got a boyfriend." Cindy warned as she clutched her fists.

"So? You can keep this our little secret. So many of the girls I've hooked up with were already taken … but they still love the thrills of it all …" one of them inched closer to her. "and you sure look like someone who loves a little bit of adventure." He winked.

_'Just do what dad taught you … remember what dad taught you? …' _

"Hey you!."

Cindy's eyes glowed at the sight of her sweet hero coming towards them.

"I said, hey!." Sid grabbed the big guy's shoulder.

"What do you want _nose-boy_?."

"I want you to stay away from my girl _dick-face_."

"oooh …" the other guys backed off and Cindy tried to suppress a laugh.

Big boy just looked around laughed, "So I'm a dick face now? What've you got to say about your face?."

"You should've seen me when I was nine.

_His nose grew into his face a bit ..._

"Plus yeah you're a dick-face, a certified dick face that is, since you got the balls to hit on a really hot chick that's obviously way outta your league you slobby, lazy bum jock who probably gets the nerds to do your homework for you while you fill up on steroids."

"That's it!." The guy grabs Sid and starts beating him up, his friends join in.

"Hey leave him alone!." Cindy shouts as they started beating Sid up.

But of course, they wouldn't listen so she decided she'd make them stop … the hard way.

Cindy rummaged through her tote bag and found what she needed, and took out a pepper spray.

"D'aah!." The big guy rubbed his eyes and started rolling on the ground in pain but not before he kicked Sid in the groin.

"Let's go!." She grabbed his hand.

"Easy on me." Sid told her in pain.

They finally settled in the Park where he laid his head on her shoulder as they sat by the frozen lake. She smiled lovingly at the boy who was falling asleep on her shoulder and wrapped an arm over his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his head.

"You're my hero Sid." She whispered into his ear and he smiled, his eyes closed.

_You can thank my dad …_

* * *

_"They just keep hitting on her dad! I hate it!." Sid complained to his dad one day._

_"In front of you?." Ray asked as he put out his cigar on the snow on his stoop. _

_"Behind me, in front of me, everywhere! I'm worried about letting her go anywhere on her own!." _

_"Get a hold 'o youself kid, you're her man and you should stand up for her. Here's how you do it." Ray stood up and face his son. "Ok, so suppose I'm you , and you're the boy who just hit on Cindy. Now this is what we do, we New York Italians always ask rhetorical questions and stand there like we expect to get an actual answer when we fight. This is what you say …"._

* * *

_And look where it got him, Sid could still feel the throbbing pain there. Going to the bathroom won't be relieving anymore for a few weeks now._

**(MUSIC-SUPERCHICK:BREATHE)**

**Author's Note: So yeah, this is the extra chapter I thought up when I watched Russel Peters talking about Italian Americans … funny guy n_n.**


	13. Chapter 12:Attack II

**Chapter#12:Attack(II)**

"Hey it's the smith-ster!." Jeff exclaimed as Smitthy came in the diner.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He apologized.

"Smitthy! I haven't seen you in a while. I'm havin' this new year's party comin' up, you're invited." Rachel offered.

"Cool."

"I saw you talking to the football head and his girl last night." She noted.

"Yeah we ran into each other, he invited me to this new year's party he's havin' at his place."

"What! No way! now everyone's gonna be there!." She pouted and sinks in her seat with her arms crossed "including Sid."

"So our plan's off?." Jeff asked.

"What plan?." Smitthy asked.

"Nothing!." She told him and turned back to Jeff. I've got another plan, we crash his party instead."

"Awesome! Boy would I love to see the look on that football head's face when he sees us storming in!." Wolfgang laughed jeeringly.

"It's gonna be a blast." Rachel deviously told them.

Smitthy opens his mouth to ask what they were planning for again but decides not to doubting he'll get any answers.

"Ok, let's order some drinks." She said.

"I'm broke." Jeff informed.

"Don't worry, it's on me tonight." Smitthy checks his back pocket for his wallet but doesn't find it. "Hey, where'd my wallet go?."

"Maybe it fell somewhere." Rachel propsed.

They look for it under the table.

"I think it's in my car. I'll go check."

Wolfgang gets up "I gotta take a whizz."

"So, how are you planning on ruining the party?." Jeff asked her when both guys left.

"Oh just spiking the punch is enough to avert everyone's attention. Sid gets buzzed really quickly so I won't have trouble having him all to myself."

"What about his girlfriend?."

"She's not his girlfriend Jeff!." Rachel slammed her hands on the table.

Everyone in the diner looks at them but then resume what they were doing.

"That girl looks like a prude. I doubt she's had a drink before." Rachel scoffed.

"So is she hot?."

"Girls don't do much for me Jeff." She sneered.

"Come on Rachel, I'm serious!. I'm not gonna go with your plan if she's some butt ugly chick."

"You're gonna go with the plan jeff or else you don't get paid! Got it?." She threatened.

* * *

"Guys! I'm glad you could make it." Arnold greeted Sid and Cindy.

Sid and Cindy enter the party hand in hand. They even came that way.  
Both of them wearing black making their pale complexions even paler.

"Hey Arnold." Sid smiled.

They hear Harold laugh inside followed by Rhonda screaming, followed by a 'whoops' from Harold, followed by a 'remember when something similar to this happened?' by curly.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on." Arnold sighed. "Make yourselves at home." He told them before he left.

Sid and Cindy come inside as Arnold leaves, she takes in the atmosphere.

"Haven't been here for a long while." She remarked.

"Cindy." Phoebe waves at her from across the living room to come over.

"I'll be with Stinky and the guys." Sid told her.

"Sure. Hey girls, I heard Rhonda scream what happened?.

"Harold tripped Iggy and he accidentally spilled his punch on Rhonda's fur coat." Sheena told her.

"I see. Where's Helga?." Cindy asked.

"They have a last minute family reunion at her place." Phoebe told her.

"Last minute family reunion?."

"Her Sister Olga just came to Hillwood to show her parents who've come back from their Hawaii vacation her new boyfriend."

"Aha. So that means she's not coming?."

"Trust me Cindy, Helga wouldn't miss a party at Arnold's place for the world." Nadine told her.

Helga comes stumbling towards them."I heard that."

"Helga! We're just ever so glad you could make it!."

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." She sarcastically replied to little miss perfect whilst taking off her coat.

"Told ya." Nadine whispered to Cindy.

"Why do you say it so sarcastically?." Phoebe asked Helga.

"I didn't say it so sarcastically." She denied.

"So you and miss Cindy back together as a couple again Sid?." Stinky asked his best friend as he sipped on his punch.

"Yeah, it's wicked awesome man."

"What are you gonna do when she goes back to her town?." Park burst his bubble.

"Uh …"

"You at least talked to each other about it right?. " Gerald assumed.

"No, I dunno I don't think she wants to talk about it." Sid nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe she thinks the same way as you do. I think you should make the first move." I ggy suggested.

"You really think so?."

"He's right Sid, go for it. What've you got to lose?." Eugene told him.

"So what's it gonna be man?." Gerald asked.

Sid looks at Cindy who was busy chatting with the girls, "I'll give it a try."

"It's like the same nightmare all over again." Rhonda groaned as she made her way over to the girls.

"Maybe it's Karma getting back at you for wearing genuine animal fur, didn't you think of that Rhonda?." Phoebe told her,

"Whatever." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Hey there squelcher."

Cindy hears Torvald's voice and finds him doing a headlock on Sid.

"Torvald! You came!." She walked over to him.

"Oh hey Cindy." The bigger guy let go of Sid. "Where's Arnold?."

"He went to help Rhonda wash off the stain from her fur coat." Joey replied.

"Ok then, I'll be at the snacks table." He grabs Sid aside. "She told me you were clean, you better be!."

"Don't worry man I'm clean! Honest!." Sid assured him.

Torvald walks away to the snacks table. Sid watches as he disappears into the crowd and grabs Cindy's hand and walks away to a quieter corner.

"What is it Sid?." She asked.

"Hi Helga."

"Smitthy! Hi! So you took Arnold's invitation after all."

"Yeah. Where is he by the way?."

"In the kitchen."

* * *

Wolfgang, Jeff, Rachel and a couple of her friends are across the street from Arnold's house.

"So when do we go in?." Wolfgang asked.

"Now." They started walking towards the boarding house.

"What if he doesn't let us in?." Wolfgang asked again.

"He has to, he stole my party from me! And knowing the goody-goody he is, I'm sure he'll feel guilty about it and let us in anyway." She simply told him. They knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ernie Potts walked over to the front door.

"Awesome! It's the midget!" Wolfgang laughed and pushed past Ernie along with the rest of his friends.

"Humph! Nobody has respect for grown-ups anymore!." He angrily crossed his arms.

The living room was already dark as everyone was dancing and loud music was bursting out of the stereos. No one really noticed them come in.

"Perfect." Rachel smirked.

"So which one's Cindy again?." Jeff asked her.

Rachel scans the room and spots her talking to Sid in the corner.

"There, that girl talking with Sid."

Jeff lets out a whistle." Damn she's fine! A little conservative, but fine!."

Rachel grabs his arm "Now you don't ever mention my name, not to her or anyone else in this party, got it?. "

* * *

"So that's it, it got me wondering about 'us' in the next few months when you'll already be in Philly." Sid sighed as he finished explaining to her what he just discussed with his friends.

"Well," she looked down. "Remember last time?." She reminded him of the time something similar happened when they were sixteen.

He nodded.

"That's when we realized that long distance relationships always worked."

He sighed and gave her a weak smile as he stroked her hair. "We'll just worry about late, later."

She giggled and nodded.

"It's pretty warm in here, you need me to get you some punch?." Sid asked her.

"Sure. Thanks."

He goes over to the snacks table and Jeff sees it as a cue for him to walk up to her.

"Hi."

" … hi." She replied cautiously.

"Want a drink?." He hands her a cup of punch.

"Uh no thanks, my boyfriend went to get me some."

"Oh! You have a- I'm sorry, I thought you were on your own." Puts out his hand. "I'm Jim."

"Cindy." She shakes it.

_'Cindy?_' Smitthy thought he heard someone say her name, he looks around to see if he could make out who she was but Jeff and Cindy were well hidden behind the dancing crowd.

Sid pours some punch in the second cup before he felt a hand sliding down his back, he turns around smiling thinking it was Cindy.

"Oh , Rachel." His face fell.

"Hey there apple cider." She told him seductively. "Wanna dance?.

"Uh no, I gotta get to Cindy, gotta give her her drink."

"Oh! You mean you and her-? I see."

"Yeah we're … together. Well I gotta get going now."

_'Not for long'_ she said in her mind as she watched him disappear into the crowd.

Jeff sees Sid coming towards them.

"Well I gotta go to my friends now Cindy, nice meeting ya." He smiled and left.

"You too Jim."

"Who was that guy Cind's?."

"Some guy named Jim." Takes her drink from his hand.

"He wasn't hitting on you was he?."

Cindy smiled. "Not after I told him I had a boyfriend."

"Cool." He grinned. "Let's sit down on the couch over there, you shouldn't drink while you're standing it's not healthy."

She could feel her heart dancing.  
A new song starts playing and hoots and hollers fill the room.

"Omigosh! I remember this song! … _doesn't matter who I know or what_ I … it's Stacie Orrico's 'I could be the one'!. Man I love this song!." She exclaimed.

Sid laughs "Yeah I remember, you kept replaying it over and over on your mp3."

" It's funny they play a gospel song for a dance."

"Well it's pretty upbeat." Sid reasoned.

"You're right. I looked up to her." She sighed. "But her last album was a bit off. It was like she did a total 360 especially the way she dressed. I mean it's not as revealing but I remember when she said that a girl shouldn't show too much skin just to be noticed."

_Sid just looked at her amazed._

"Oh! Sorry, there I go again chatting away …" She apologized.

"No no, I understand how you feel." He remembered how Monkeyman, someone he's looked up to as a child, once changed for the worse.

Cindy gives him a weak smile and then looks away. "Sid?."

"Yeah?."

"I'm sorry I can't dance with you, I mean, if I wasn't such a lousy dancer I'd-."

"Hey it's alright. Besides, I like sitting here with you and just talk."

"You a great dancer. I remember when I first saw you dance at Rhonda's Christmas party five years ago."

"I'm that good huh?."

"You were _'boss'."_

"You should start hanging out less with Helga. You almost sound like her now." He told her in mock concern.

Cindy laughs.

"Hello you two lovebirds. Cindy, I need a dance partner just ever so much, would you mind lending me Sid for a while?." Lila came up to them.

"Told ya ." She smiled at him and turned back to Lila."Sure you can have him."

"You sure?." He asked.

"Sure I'm sure. Just don't get too close to each other and I won't change my mind." She pointed a warning finger at them mockingly.

Sid alughed and drinks what's left of his punch and gives Cindy a kiss on her cheek which takes her by surprise.  
She gives him a shy smile which he returns before going to dance with Lila.

"That was ever so sweet of you Sid." Lila told him.

Sis laughs. "Thanks."

Cindy finishes her drink but then suddenly feels light headed.

"Woah." She put her hand on her head.

"Hey Rachel, I think she's a bit buzzed now." Jeff told her.

"Told you she was a prude." She smirked.

Jeff heads over to her.

Sid also starts to feel a little woozy.

"What's wrong Sid?." Lila asked him.

"I … I dunno,I guess it's 'cuz it's really warm in here. I think I'm getting dehydrated."

He tries to check on Cindy but everything looks like a blur to him now.

"Here let me help you get something to drink."She finds a chair and helps him sit on it. "I'll get you some water."

Rachel decides to go over to Sid when Lila leaves.

"Hey sid, you ok?." She told him coyly.

He could only see a blur of whoever's standing in front of him, he notices the cup in her hand thinking it was the water that Lila said she'd get him.

"That was fast, thanks" he grabs the cup.

As soon as he drinks it he gets even more buzzed.

"Perfect." Rachel smirked.

"Hey Cindy, what's wrong?." Jeff walked up to her.

"I dunno … my head feels so … heavy." She slurred.

"Here lemme help you up."

She feels herself getting tipsy and falls into Jeff's arms. He smirks. _'Perfect'._

Gerald was busy dancing with Phoebe when he notices Rachel clinging to a buzzed Sid as they go upstairs.

"What's wrong Gerald?." Phoebe asked.

"Where's Rachel draggin' Sid to?."

Meanwhile Smitthy was busy looking for Helga to ask her about who Cindy was, sensing that something was up that he didn't notice Jeff and Cindy climbing up the stairs.

**Author's Note: Yeah so this was really, really long, because I merged this with another chapter so if you're still awake and able to read this… then you're a legend.**


	14. Chapter 14:Attack III

**Chapter#13:Attack (III)**

Rachel locks the door and starts walking over to Sid who was sitting on the bed.

"I've missed this so much." She told him.

"Huh?."

He could only see a blur of the girl standing in front of him. But there was something about her dark hair and the way she looked in the dim light that reminded him of a familiar setting.  
He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. She then sat on his lap and started kissing his neck feverishly and his hands automatically snaked around her waist.

"Ok baby, this room's empty." Wolfgang told the chick with him as he opened the door to one of the rooms.

He and the girl with him almost got in when he sees a struggling drunk Cindy trying to make Jeff let go of her.

"Oh come on beautiful you're gonna like this as much I will." Jeff tried to convince her.

"Let me … go!" She slurred trying to pull her hand from him but he held on to her tightly "... I …I want sid … I don't want … you."

"There's no use resisting, I'm never letting you go till I have a piece of you."

"You wait in the room, I'll be there in a sec." Wolfgang told his girl and walks over to Jeff. "Hey Jeff! You heard her, let her go!."

"Stay out of this Wolfgang." Jeff replied.

Helga pours herself some punch and almost drinks it when a buzzed Joey walks in front of her and trips.

"Great." She muttered and pours the punch back into the bowl and carries the bowl to the kitchen till Smitthy stops her.

"Helga! There you are I need to ask you about someone."

"Not now Smitthy, I gotta drain this spiked punch before anyone else drinks it."

"Brainy!." They hear Veronica cry.

Arnold stops the music and turns the light back on to find Brainy lying on the ground his face red and coughing uncontrollably.

"Ronnie what's wrong with brainy!." Helga walked over to them.

"I dunno he just … he just suddenly fell on the floor and started coughing so much!." Brainy's girlfriend sobbed.

"I'm calling the meds." Arnold hurried to the phone.

"Put this in the kitchen." Helga handed Smitthy the bowl.

"Sure."

"Did he drink the punch?." Helga asked as she saw a plastic cup next to him.

Veronica nods her head tears still streaming down her eyes.

"Perfect."

"What's wrong?."

"It's ok ronnie, he'll be ok. Just, let's just get him on the couch."

Smitthy was walking to the kitchen when he sees Wolfgang sucker punch Jeff.

"You want another round of this?." Wolfgang grabbed Jeff by the collar.

"No no! I give up. I'm outta here!."

Jeff rushes down the stairs past Smitthy. He puts down the punch bowl and heads over to Wolfgang who was trying to steady a drunk Cindy.

"Hey wolfgang what just happened?."

"Here, take this girl. I gotta go."He rushes into the room and locks it.

Mr Hyunh walks over to his room but finds it locked. "Hey! Tast my rohm! Get out oh it you crreepps!."

Smitthy helps Cindy walk down the stairs.

"Sid?."

Smitthy sees her blue eyes and realizes she matches the same description of the girl he heard Jeff talking about with Rachel.

"No i'm smitthy, don't worry I'll take to … whoever that is. You'll be ok."

Two figures breathed heavily lying on the bed under the covers.  
She's managed to take out every bit of clothing from his body and her upper body to go with it.

She smiles and places he hand on his cheek.

"I don't know why I even let go of you. You were way more fun to be with than the shallow losers I've been with."

He places his hand on top of hers and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Cindy …" He breathed into her ear.

"Cindy?."Rachel gets off the bed cussing at him, puts on her top and slams the door behind her, leaving Sid lying on the bed totally clueless about what just happened.

As soon as smitthy came downstairs Rachel rushed past him and to the front door slamming it behind her.  
He saw a couple of paramedics rush brainy to the ambulance parked outside and Arnold and Helga follow behind.

"Gerald make sure everyone goes back home." Arnold instructed.

"You got it man."

"Hey what's going on?." Smitthy asked him as he still held Cindy in his arms.

"There's something with brainy … what are you doin' with cindy?.

"So she's Cindy. Some guy was forcing her to go to this room with him but Wolfgang stopped him."

"Wolfgang?."

"Oh dear Cindy!." Phoebe takes Cindy from him. "What happened to her?."

"I think she drank some of the spiked punch."

"Oh dear, come on Cindy I'll make you some coffee.

"But I don't like coffee … where's Sidney?."

"I'll go look for him. How does he look like?." Smitthy aked..

"He's tall …. Hand-sooome (giggles) pale-."

"Man she really is buzzed." Curly noted as he walked over to them.

"-and he's got a peculiar nose." Gerald cut the story short.

"Ok."Smitthy's first instinct was to look upstairs in the rooms.

"Alright people! Party's over! Sorry guys … come on now."

Smitthy finds mr. Hyunh still knocking on his bedroom door.

"So ah you leaving my rom or should I come in-side?."

"Uh mister, how long have you been knockin' on that door?."

"Foh about maybe half an awah."

"I think they've already left, you should enter to your room through the fire escape ladder." Smitthy suggested.

Smitthy opens the doors of each room being careful not to look directly in case there were a few lovers having any 'private moments'.

He finally finds Sid.

"Ok that's one peculiar looking nose." He said as he walked over to the bed Sid was lying on "Hey! Hey! You Sid?." He shook him.

"Ugh, what happened?." Sid groaned and pulled away the covers.

"Woah!" Smitthy covers his eyes and looks away. "ok! First get some clothes on man!."

"What?." Sid looks under the covers then gives Smitthy a shocked glance.

"Don't even think of it!." He warned him.

"Then who stripped me like this?." He places his hand on his head "ugh! And why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?."

"Someone spiked the punch, you were probably having drunk sex."

"Drunk sex! With who?" His eyes widen. "oh no! Cindy! Did I do it with her?."

"I don't think so, Jeff was trying to force her to do it wit- just get some clothes on first!."

"Jeff?."

Smitthy stands by the door looking in the opposite direction. "Yeah, I'm not sure who spiked the punch but I'm sure he gave her some and she probably got buzzed from drinking it."

"But Cindy's a cautious person, she'd never take a drink from a stranger, especially at a part- unless! Omigosh! I gave her some punch … we both probably got buzzed from that." clenching his fists then grabbing his clothes. "He's gonna pay for this!."

Helga, Arnold and veronica were standing outside the ER, it's been almost an hour now.

Helga checked her watch. "It's 11.37pm."

Veronica was still sobbing.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, he's gonna be alright you know brainy. If he could survive my punches I'm sure he'll make it through this. The guy's a fighter." Helga tried to calm her down.

Gerald and phoebe reach them.

"How's brainy?." Phoebe asked.

The doctor steps out of the ER and everyone stands up ready to hear the news.

"What is it doctor?." Veronica asked eagerly.

"Is he gonna make it?." Helga asked.

"He's doing good now. So, can any of you tell me what exactly happened?." The doctor asked.

"We were just dancing and then he got a little thirsty so I got him some punch a-."

"Ronnie! the punch's spiked!" Helga told her.

"Oh no!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't know that! Honest!." She sobbed and Helga rubbed her back to make her feel better.

"Is he on some kind of medication?." The doctor asked.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Well then I guess the alcohol on the 'spiked' punch had reacted with his medication. Do you know the name of the medicine or medicines he takes?.

"Are you feeling better now?." Lila asked Cindy as she gave her a glass of warm milk to drink.

Cindy nodded "Mmhmm … my heeead reallllly hurts and I still feeeeel a little tipsss-y.."

She sees Sid enter the kitchen.

"Sidney!" She exclaimed cheerily

As soon as he sits beside her she hugs him and lays her head on his chest.

"It's ok." He hugged her back trying to forget about the throbbing pain in his head "Did he hurt you? Did Jeff hurt you?."

"No … Wolfgang kinda helped me."

"Wolfgang?."

"Ya-aha, he-." She giggles. "Ss-sucker puncheddd him … you shudda seen it. Wait a minute … he said his nnname wass jimmy." She garbled.

Sid ran his fingers through her hair "He lied. But I'll get him for this. He kisses her forehead "don't worry."

Cindy gives him a weak smiles before laying her head on his chest again and instantly fell asleep.

The clock finally strikes twelve and while most of the Americans were celebrating that wasn't the case for most of the gang.

Veronica was sitting by a sleeping Brainy's bedside holding his hand and giving it a kiss while trying hard to suppress her tears.

Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga were at the altar praying for brainy.  
The rest of the gang join them shortly.

Joey was suffering from a hangover.

Lila throws a throw on Sid and Cindy who were still sitting in the kitchen, fast asleep in each other's arms.  
Smitthy checks on them one last time before bidding Lila goodbye.

_This was one messed up new year's day … and someone's sure going to pay for it. _

**(MUSIC:BARLOW GIRL-SING ME A LOVE SONG)**

**Author's Note: I will try to finish this today. **


	15. Chapter 15:Pay

**Chapter#14:Pay**

_'He's awake now!, he's ok! Thanks for your prayers! Happy new year!'_

Helga smiles at the text message from Veronica the next morning, she couldn't go to sleep, who could anyway? Cindy was almost raped and Brainy almost died in what was supposed to most joyous day of the year.

It was 7am already and another text message came. It was Arnold asking about Brainy, she decides to give him a call.

"Helga?."

"How's it going handsome? Had any sleep?."

Arnold sighs "No. Did you?."

"I guess I dozed off for a couple of minutes … I couldn't stop thinking about the whole 'new year party' turned 'mess fest'. How are Sid and Cindy doing?."

Since Sid and Cindy were a little knocked out to be able to go home Arnold let them stay over, the gang haven't returned to their homes till two in the morning.

"They're good. Cindy just had breakfast and Sid went out for a walk. How's brainy doing? Heard anything from Ronnie?."

"Tell Helga I said hi Arnold." Cindy told him.

Arnold chuckles "You heard that pinkie?."

Helga laughs "Yeah, tell her I said hi back. Ronnie just sent me a text message telling me he's finally awake."

"That's good to hear."

"We should do something about the sucker that started all this. Rachel's first on my list."

"I'm with you, I'll tell the gang to meet up at Bigal's this afternoon after lunch."

"Cool, hey I'm coming over to check on Cindy."

At bigal's

Cindy slammed her mug of hot chocolate on the table "Wait'll I get on my hands on that pig!."

"I just don't get why he'd want to get laid with Cindy, i mean, sure she's pretty but there were a lot of wild chicks who'd be easy to get. Why the prude?." Rhonda blabbed.

"We always want what we can't have princess, it's called human nature." Helga reasoned.

"I think he's an acquaintance of Rachel's, "Phoebe suggested. "Gerald saw her dragging Sid and him approaching Cindy a couple of times during the party before the whole mess happened."

"And I'm gonna make a wild guess that she spiked the punch to make it easier to deal with Sid, and Jeff was probably a distraction so Cindy wouldn't notice Sid gone for long." Gerald added.

Sid rubbed his temples "Ugh! I can't believe I had drunk sex with her!, I mean what does she want from me now?."

Cindy groaned "And the alcohol's worsening my depression."

"Good thing you weren't on any medication, otherwise you'd end up like brainy. How is he doing now by the way?." Rhonda asked.

"He's good, woke up from his semi-coma this morning." Helga replied.

"You've already been suffering from depression Cindy? Even before the party?." Sheena asked concernedly.

"I have these depression spells that come and go, they don't usually last for more than a week."

Sid placed his hand on her shoulder. "You never told me you suffered from depression."

Cindy looked down "It wasn't much of a big deal, plus, just talking about it makes me feel more depressed."

Sid raises her chin carefully with his hand "It is a big deal, no more hiding anything from me again ok?."

She gives him a weak smile as he leans in to kiss her forehead.

Helga sarcastically saying with folded arms and half lidded eyes. "How romantic."

Lila elbows her.

"Ow!."

"Did you try calling her Sid?." Park asked.

"I called her but she wouldn't answer, I went over to her house this morning but no one would come to open the door."

"Man! That chick's as slippery as a snake!." Gerald took a sip of his coffee.

"Actually that's a common misconception Gerald, snakes are covered in dry scales, hence not making them slippery." Phoebe corrected.

"Whatever you say babe."

"No one would come an' open the door fer ya Sid? Y'mean she lives on her own?."

"Did you see her moving in the house?." Rhonda asked.

"I think I saw her shadow moving in her room behind the curtains. I kept calling out to her but never replied so I left thinking she might call the police and frame me."

"So what do we do about her now?." Peapod asked.

"I got a plan." Helga starts rubbing her hands deviously.

Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Oh boy."

"What?."

"No offense Helga, but all your 'plans' seem to always … come short."

"What's your point?."

"She means that you suck at coming up with plans to destroy your enemies, even to this day." Nadine finished.

"Oh yeah? Does anyone else here have a better plan?."

Harold scratches his head and comes up with an idea. "Hey I got it! How about we barge into her house by breaking down her front door and then pull her out and torture her till she fesses up?."

"I figured. So listen up! We all go undercover and spy on her, we find out the places she hangs out at most of the time and allot a couple of kids to stay there and wait till she shows up. They call the rest of the gang and we all gang up on her, as soon as she sees that she's surrounded and there's no way to escape she'll be bound to spill the beans!."

"Excellent plan Helga!, I'm with you all the way." Curly rubs his hands deviously "Finally! Something to spice up our boring holiday routine!."

Sid looking at her with half lidded eyes. "Curly's not gonna be a part of it I hope."

"He is, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Sid rolls his eyes.

"You're gonna have to sit this one out blue eyes." Helga told Cindy.

"What? Why me?."

"I know how you can snap sometimes, you make curly seem sane. Even I can't control you when you go ballistic!."

"Hey! I'll have you know Helga, I've been taking anger management classes since I was ten and I'm proud to say that I'm in total control of my emotions now." Curly informed her.

"Ok, correction , like how curly was ten years ago."

"Thank you."

"Well she's only learned from the best." Rhonda sarcastically muttered.

Helga scowls at her.

"No fair. " Cindy pouted.

Arnold places his hand on hers. "Trust her Cindy, it's for your own good."

They both give each other a weak smile.

Sid narrowed his eyes at Arnold. "Uh, you can let go of her hand now Arnold."

"Oh! Sorry!. Ok everyone, you in or out?."

"In!." Everyone agreed.

"Am I in it too Helga?." Sid asked.

"Yeah we're gonna need you to spill every bit of information you know about her. "

* * *

"Hey! I think that's Rachel!." Rhonda whispered.

"Where?."

"Oh! Sorry, I thought it was her she really looks like her … except for that mole, she needs to see a doctor and see if she can get that removed it totally ruins her-."

"Whatever Rhonda, just focus."

"I still can't believe how one spiked bowl of punch ruined the whole thing! I mean we could've spent the last minutes of new year's eve counting down till the new year and having the best time of our lives celebrating our last year of being teenagers."

"Yeah unfortunately for Rachel it wasn't the apocalypse. We're really gonna get her for this."

The gang were spread in almost every place that Rachel was known to hang out in Hillwood, Arnold, Iggy and Joey were at the bus stops she usually waits at for the bus.

Just then a girl enters the café they were in.

"Helga. It's her."

"Gotcha!."

They lean in a little closer to hear her voice, good thing they were sitting at the table near the counter.

"Hey mike, I want the usual caramel macchiato to go please."

"What's the hurry Rachel?." The boy asked.

"Oh nothing, I just … got something to do." She lied nervously.

"When do we get her?." Rhonda whispered to Helga.

"As soon as she steps out of the café."

As soon as Rachel grabs her macchiato and scoots outside the café, Rhonda and Helga follow her.

Helga assigned everyone to wear wigs and shades since by now everyone w them would probably get suspicious of the typical person walking behind them wearing trench coat and shades .

Rachel notices them and starts walking a little faster towards the bus stop.

"She's gonna get in that bus!." Rhonda noted.

"Not if I stop her first!." The blonde runs towards Rachel and manages to get her before she reaches the bus stop and pulls her in an alley.

"Help! Help!." Rachel cried.

Rhonda covers her mouth with her hand.

"Shut it you little pile of trash or we'll have to hurt you!." Helga threatened.

Rachel keeps struggling so Rhonda and Helga start to tape her mouth and tie her down.

Helga pulls the tape off her mouth.

"Ow!." Rachel hissed. "I'm gonna make you pay for this you little-."

Helga puts her fist to Rachel's face. "Use that tone with me you bimbo and you'll be sucking face wit 'ol Betsy here."

* * *

They were all at Rhonda's basement. Rachel was still tied down.

"Ok so you're gonna make this easy for us and fess up on who spiked the punch and started the whole mess at the party or we'll have to torture you till you blurt it out." Rhonda told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel denied.

"Wrong move Rachel." Cindy steps up from behind the crowd, rage was burning in her eyes.  
Rachel's eyes widen in fear as Cindy grabs her by the collar.

Gerald places his hand on her shoulder. "Woah! ease up girlfriend, we want her to answer before you send to the intensive care unit."

Cindy let's go, pushing her back to her chair.

"Yeah, 'cuz that's where brainy went … he got an allergic reaction to the alcohol. We think you have an idea of how that punch got spiked."

"No-I-don't Sid."

Cindy clenches her fists. "I doubt you care but I almost got raped at that party and god help me if you don't start talking in the next minute!."

"We can't hold her for too long Rache's." Helga warned.

"If you know what's for your own good, i suggest you talk." Arnold added.

"Come on Rachel." Sid urged but she's determined to remain silent.

Rhonda takes out her phone. "Then I guess I'll let brainy call his lawyers."

"Ok!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I did it! I did it for you Sid! I did it 'cuz I wanted you back!."

Sid walks over to her and raises her chin.

"I hate to put it to ya like this Rachel, but you already had me … and then you lost me, for a stupid reason."

Rachel starts sobbing and Sid places his arm over Cindy's shoulder and they both walk out.

* * *

"This is definitely going to be one winter vacation we'll never forget." He told his girlfriend.

"You got that right."

They were both holding hands and walking in the park.

"So you're leaving tomorrow huh?." Sid asked.

"Yeah." She sighed sadly.

Sid plants himself in front of her and pulls out a ring from his pocket. He slides it on her finger and chuckles at the sight of her eyes widen and cheeks turning red.

"I don't know where this is going, and i know that we'll both go back home tonight with tears on our pillows. And I'm sorry i only give you crummy relationships 'cuz we both live far apart and our relationship doesn't last for … forever!. This is a promise ring, that we'll stay … good to each other."

He shows her the other ring on his finger.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, but when we probably go back to our normal lives and you meet other guys-."

"Shut up Sid." She told him calmly.

Sid gives her a shocked look.

"I've never loved anyone besides you Sid … ever since I first met you ten years ago." She tried to gaze into his eyes longer despite wanting to look down shyly.

Sid looks deeply into her eyes, did she? Why him? What was so special about him that she remained loving him for ten years? Will it die?.

"Why me?." He wondered.

"I dunno," she shrugged "I guess it's fate."

Sid gives her a warm smile and Cindy not wanting to get all dramatic gives him a sly smile and pulls him towards an old oak tree.

"Why' you bring us here Cin-."

Her lips pushed against his and he closes his eyes savoring every second of this moment, God knows if he'll ever feel her lips on his again.  
He tries to slip his tongue and she just slightly brushes hers with his and breaking the kiss.

He smiles at her remembering what she told him three years ago.

* * *

_"S-sorry I didn't mean to push you to-."_

_"No, no … I just …. " She looks away embarrassedly._

_"What is it? It's ok if you don't know how I mean-."_

_"No that's not it … promise you won't laugh?."_

_"I promise."_

_"… you know how … it's kinda like saving yourself for marriage but … I'm saving it as a special kiss, 'cuz you know, you might go through a few relationships and fall in love and-."_

_"I understand." He smiled understandably._

* * *

"I felt your smile." Sid smiled at her teasingly.

"No you didn't!." Cindy giggled.

Just then, his phone rings.

"Hey stinky. Rhonda's place?. Sure. Ok bye."

Sid ends the call.

"What is it?." Cindy asked.

"They want us over at Rhonda's place."

"It's not about the Rachel issue is it?" She frowned..

"I'm not sure. Let's find out."

So they head there hand in hand not having the slightest idea what Rhonda has in store for them.

**(MUSIC: THE FRAY-TAKE CARE OF YOU)**

**Author's Note: We're close to the end girls and boys n-n.**


	16. Chapter 16:Farewells and a secret love

**Chapter#15:Farewells and a Secret love.**

Sid knocked on the door.

"Sid! Cindy! Come in!." Rhonda greeted them.

As soon as they entered they saw what was going on.

"I've decided to make a farewell party slash congratulations party for you and Sid's renewed relationship!." Rhonda explained.

Cindy gives Rhonda a hug. "Oh Rhonda thanks!, but I don't think it was necessary to throw a party."

"Nonsense Cind's, you're an awesome girl. You deserve it."

Sid thought it was pretty ironic how his ex was throwing a party for his recent girlfriend.  
Sure their relationship was seven years ago and it's probably just a memory now but he still couldn't help but think of the irony.

Cindy went over to chat with the girls while Sid went over to his friends.

"So how are you and Cindy planning on keeping your relationship?." Park asked as he sipped on his punch.

"We decided to take chances, we're not really officially a couple … even though I doubt I'll ever stop loving her."

"You sure are one dedicated fellar Sid." Stinky told him.

Gerald: no kidding." Gerald added.

"But in some strange way, I'd have to admit I do have a lil faith in this one of a kind romance, heck miss Cindy's like an angel. It'd sure be a loss ta lose her."

Sid smiled to himself as he took a sip of his punch, stinky was right if he didn't know better he'd think she fell straight out of heaven.  
She was purity itself … well according to this world's standards atleast, he doesn't understand why he hasn't fallen in love with her the moment he met her.

The music started playing and everyone laughed and cheered as the song was 'when you're looking like that' by Westlife, it's been so long!. Some of the guys called Sid over.

"Aren't you gonna go dance?." Cindy asked him.

Sid slides his hand into hers "The last time I left you to dance you almost got hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you again."

They both look into each other's eyes and smile .

Someone watching them from afar.

He trusted Cindy's words that Sid had quit drugs and drinking … At least before his addictions got serious. But something in him still burnt with … he wasn't sure what it was, it felt more like regret … or was it jealousy? He didn't know, but he knew one thing. He didn't want to stay longer and watch the girl he's learned to love oblivious to his feelings towards her.  
Not that it was her fault anyway.

He crumpled his plastic cup and headed for the front door.

"Leaving already Torvald?." Eugene asked.

"Yeah I … "He scratched the back of his neck. "My trip's gonna be in the early morning and I gotta go pack my stuff. Tell Rhonda thank you for inviting me. See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

The party was close to an end as some kids returned back to their homes to get ready for their trip the next day.

The rest of the gang stayed back helping Rhonda clean up even though she obviously didn't need any thanks to the butlers and maids her dad's money could afford. But they just wanted to stay a little longer, this has been one special winter vacation.

"Wow this sure was one heck of a party. Look at all these plastic bags and cups and plates and … party stuff!." Cindy said tying up a full plastic bag.

"Don't worry Cindy, they're all certified biodegradable plastic. Just like you suggested."

"Wow that was a couple years back! Thanks for remembering Rhonda."

"You never listen to me when i give you environmentally friendly tips!." Phoebe crossed her arms.

Rhonda shrugs "What can I say? She's more convincing."

"Hey blue eyes?." Helga called.

"What is it pinkie?" Cindy retorted teasingly while placing the garbage bag to her so she could throw in the plastic cups.

"Remember when you first left? Back in the fourth grade?. I remembered you telling me that when you came back, I should make sure that Arnold was mine?."

Cindy giggles "Oh yeah, i remember that. Well look at you now."

"I know. And well, I wanna say thank you. I dunno what you did but i feel like you had something to do with me and Arnold being together … twice."

Cindy sighs"I guess you should thank the one who actually made this happen."

"Y'know … you're pretty fun to hang out with even though you're religious."

Cindy chuckles."Not all religious people are boring."

Helga gave her a weak smile before going back to clearing the table.

* * *

He wished he wasn't laying in bed alone, particularly this night. He wished she was laying with him, her little head over his chest, laying sound asleep. And before that they'd be talking all night, her legs entwined with his; kissing each other after every 'I'm going to really miss you' or 'I love you'….

But he knew it was impossible… for obvious reasons.

Still, he wanted her, he wanted his legs and arms wrapped around her petite form. It was lust, but lust of a different kind. He lusted for her love…

_Maybe someday he'll know how that feels…_

* * *

It was the longest kiss she's ever had with him, he was the only guy she's kissed so far, not counting those little cheek kisses for a couple of younger kids who admired her and played her some music through their keyboards or guitars.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. If you need anything give me a call ok? I promise I'll be there for you no matter what." He promised her.

Cindy smiles innocently at him and gives him a nod. He went back to kissing her again.

"Oh come on Sid, let her go. Her bus's gonna leave!." Ray told his son who still kept his lips glued into his girlfriend's.

Sid's mom held her husband's arm. "Oh they look so cute together!. I hope they get married."

Cindy was the first to leave the next morning.

Everyone was there at the bus stop giving her hugs and kisses and bidding her goodbye, if a stranger saw them they'd think that she was leaving for good!.

Sid runs his fingers through her hair. "So what's it gonna be this spring break? I'll come to you or you come here?."

"I'll come to hillwood, definitely."

"I can't wait till we meet again." Sheena told her.

"Ditto Sheena."Cindy gives her a hug.

The bus honked telling her that it was time to go. She was lucky the bus driver waited for a few more seconds seeing the goodbyes were never going to end.  
Cindy hugged Sid's mom one last time.

"Thank you, for everything! I'm gonna miss you the most."

Sid's mom kisses her cheek. "Aw sweetie I'll miss you too. Don't ever forget about us honey ok?."

"I won't." Cindy promised as she enters the bus_. "_Well goodbye everyone."

And the bus finally leaves, she looks out the window as everyone waves goodbye to her. She'll never forget them, even if they lose contact over the years.  
These people were too precious to be forgotten.

"Hey everybody, let's head over to bigal's I'm leaving in a couple of hours." Harold suggested.

Sid stood in his place as everyone followed Harold, looking longingly at the road. The bus was already out of sight.

"lease make her always come back. I promise I'll take good care of her." Sid prayed under his breath.

He turns around to follow the gang who were busy chatting.

**(MUSIC: VANESSA CARLTON-A THOUSAND MILES.)**

**THE END … OR IS IT?.**

***Author's note: Well there you have it, another ending to another sequel. The original sequel to ONE LAST SHOT was supposed to be when they were 23 years old, I still don't remember how Cindy came to mind, but I'm glad she did anyway. Also, when I first wrote this I thought I was gonna finish it in four chapters and the original ending was that Sid and Cindy would break up because Sid wouldn't leave his life of drugs and drinking despite his love for her. She'd still be oblivious to Torvald's feeling and I was planning on ending the fic with 'Stacie Orrico's-is it me?'.  
But I guess Fate had something else planned. Hope you enjoyed it. God bless! n-n. **


End file.
